Dream of Future
by Zetnnik
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a former avenger, kidnaps the Hyuuga heiress as punishment, and discovers that she will challenge him and make him face what he desires most.
1. Chapter 1

A Dream of Future

**Dream of Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**A re-write of Josie Litton's novel and taken to the Narutoverse.**

Spoilers: Up to manga chapter 380. Obviously I tweaked a few things to fit my story. There are some parts/dialogues that I took directly from the manga. Let's see who'd recognize them… :o)

Rated: T (To be safe)

(It may change later to Rated M?)

Chapter 1

- Konoha, South Gate -

At their posts, the guards nod, negligent in their duties. Nothing stirs save for a stray cat hunting for its next meal. It crouches on the timber wall… waits… leaps…

Three men silently made their way over the wall, making sure to mask their chakra. Within minutes they reached their final destination – the most secluded part of the Hyuuga compound. In a private chamber at the top of the innermost tower, a young woman murmurs in her sleep, turning her petal-soft cheek against a scented pillow, restless as her dreams.

…the cat sits, delicately disassembling her prey. A whisper of wind troubles her fur. She looks up, frozen by the swift, silent shape that disturbs the quiet and the darkness. Suddenly the shape vanished. The cat returns to her meal. The young woman asleep in the high tower, cries out softly but does not wake.

The silent, dark shape, having easily scaled the tower, stood in the corner of the room to gaze at the sleeping form before him. Light and shadow played over the exquisite form. Uchiha Sasuke stood rooted on the spot fighting an inner battle within him for the self-control that had always been as natural as his next breath. No more.

She is close enough fro him to touch, a vision of pale beauty, caressed by starlight. He heard her sigh, saw the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed deeply. It was more than any man could be expected to bear and he had no intention of doing so. Still, he was oddly loathed to disturb her peace. She would know little enough of that in the days – and nights – to come.

Finally, Sasuke bent and reached over to pick up Hinata, awakening her in the process. Hinata's eyes opened and widened in shock at the sight of a looming shadow over her. Sasuke immediately slammed over a merciless hand on her mouth upon seeing her eyes open. Hot piercing terror tore through Hinata. She struggled with desperate strength, but uselessly. In an instant, she was lifted high against a rock hard chest and felt herself being carried through her room, down the winding steps of the tower and out into the night.

The two other men with him had done their job with expected precision. The guards outside the tower lay unconscious, bound and gagged; so, too, the guards on the wall. They are now keeping vigil by the main entrance to the great house just in case any other arose, but there was slim likelihood of that. They were all snoring deeply, all due to the powerful genjutsu he'd cast on the entire compound.

That left Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress unprotected. It was not a coincidence that both Lord Hiashi, the current clan leader and the father of Hinata, and the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji, considered to be the strongest Hyuuga of his generation, are both out of Konoha, thereby leaving the compound vulnerable for infiltration. Sasuke made careful plans to ensure that nothing goes wrong with this mission. Keeping careful and close watch of these two men's habits and schedules, he timed his attack for when they are both absent from Konoha. It was easier and simpler that way.

Sasuke quickly whispers to her, "Be silent. If you scream, anyone who comes will die."

He looked down into her eyes to see if she understood. She did. He released her mouth so she could breathe more easily, but did not lessen his hold on her or slow his stride.

Hinata was dimly aware of the other two men moving alongside them. She caught a glimpse of the gates of the Hyuuga compound, and then of the tall south gates. Before she knew it, Konoha was behind her and there was only the night and the wind – and fear so great it threatened to swallow her.

Sasuke glanced down at the woman in his arms. Her pallor worried him, as did her silence. She hadn't fainted as he'd thought she might, but she was un-naturally still. Her eyes were very wide and he felt her heart beating like the wings of a frantic bird against his chest. Yet she had conquered her fear when he warned her it would mean death for others.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, the last surviving member of the once prestigious Uchiha clan of Konoha. He was only seven years old when his entire clan was massacred, leaving him the sole survivor of the attack.

This event in young Sasuke's life was a turning point for him. What once was a young and carefree boy, turned into a morose and quiet child.

An episode during the chuunin exam, when he was twelve year, Sasuke had an epiphany – HE is an avenger. His main purpose in life is to avenge the wrong done to his clan by killing the person responsible – his brother, Itachi.

He left Konoha shortly after the chuunin exam to train under the legendary Sennin – Orochimaru. He left everything he knew and cut all ties from Konoha and any bonds he'd somehow managed to create in order to get stronger and obtain the power necessary to defeat his brother.

Sasuke felt nothing but contempt for the power hungry sennin, but he stayed with him to learn and gain all the power all he could. He is fully aware of what Orochimaru wanted from him, but he was prepared to do anything and pay any price if it means the attainment of his goal.

Soon, there was nothing more Orochimaru could teach him. _"Orochimaru, you are weaker than me. There is no need for me to give you my body anymore,"_ said Sasuke to Orochimaru, while he had both his arms impaled in a sword made of his own chakra.

"_You wanted to get closer to the Uchiha's power so badly, you immerse yourself in medicine and take over other bodies. Your actions… From me who bears this name, it looks ridiculous. …and all for selfish reasons. You make me sick!"_

It was during this attack that Orochimaru attempted to take over Sasuke's body. It was then that Orochimaru found out that Sasuke had surpassed him in power and strength and was made clear to him that the power of the Sharingan is permanently out of his reach. Little did he know that that is the least of his worries, for it was then that Sasuke put an end to his miserable existence.

Before he turned seventeen, Sasuke had fulfilled his destiny. He is an avenger no more.

Sasuke knew that no matter how strong and powerful he had become, he required the help of others if only to ensure that nothing and no one interferes when he finally finds Itachi. So he formed a team whose members consisted of strong warriors with special abilities. For this, he chose a shinobi from the hidden village of the Mist, Suigetsu. His specialties are water element jutsu and a good sword fighter. A female shinobi named Karin – she had the special ability that could detect chakra, no matter how faint. The last member he chose was a giant of a man named Juugo. He was the originator of the curse seal that Orochimaru developed, of which Sasuke himself is a carrier. He called his team, Team Hebi.

With the help of Team Hebi, he was able to track the Akatsuki members, leading him to Itachi himself. Before his final confrontation with his brother, they had to battle with the other Akatsuki members. Unfortunately, Karin did not survive their battle with Itachi's partner, Hoshibaki Kisame.

Sasuke was able to finally defeat and kill Itachi at the Uchiha hideout. It was a battle between the two brothers that was a long time coming; and it was only fitting that the final battlefield was at a place previously used by other Uchiha warriors.

All that had happened almost seven years ago. It now feels like several lifetimes ago as far as Sasuke is concerned.

Having fulfilled his goal, Sasuke was at a loss. _'Now what, Sasuke? Now that you had accomplished what you set out to do, what are your plans?'_

Sasuke felt empty, like he'd been cast adrift. He had no other plans. All that he'd been living for to this point had been to kill his brother. He didn't see anything else beyond that. Now that it's over, he just doesn't know…

He knew that there is no going back, though. Returning to Konoha is not an option for him. Konoha was his past and for him, that is where it'd stay. There is nothing there for him, but bad memories – of pain and sorrow. What he needed was a fresh start, a clean slate.

So, he decided to go back to the Sound. With the death of Orochimaru, the Sound village was left leaderless. Surprisingly, both Suigetsu and Juugo decided to follow him and stay with him. The two men became his trusted lieutenants and personal friends.

Sasuke spent the next few years cleaning up and re-building the Sound village. Those were turbulent years for the Sound. Due to Orochimaru's untrustworthiness and evil ways, the Sound did not have any allies and was actually in conflict with several other villages. If actual wars were not breaking, they were always in the brink of it. Sasuke tired of the constant fighting and came to crave for peace, especially with Konoha.

All this time, he thought that he had severed all ties to Konoha, and for all intents and purposes, he had. He never tried to re-establish contact with anyone he knew – not even with his former genin team, Team 7, consisted of Uzamaki Naruto – being groomed as the Rokudaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura – number one medic-nin of Konoha, and their former sensei, the famous Copy-Nin Hatake Kakashi.

But now, even though he knows that he cannot go back, he wants to make peace with his former village, his former home.

Sasuke knew that the head of the Hyuuga clan has a daughter of marriageable age. He vaguely remembers her as being in the academy the same time as him. He doesn't really know much about her except that she was a quiet and unassuming girl. After the chuunin exams he doesn't really know what happened to her then, as he never saw her again after that.

Since it has always been his goal to eventually revive his clan, what better way to cement an alliance than with a marriage? By proposing a marriage between the Uchiha clan, meaning him, and an old and strong clan in Konoha, such as the Hyuuga clan, to Sasuke, this is killing two birds with one stone.

So he sent a message to the Hokage and the Hyuuga leader and proposed an alliance between the Sound and Konoha and waited for the reply.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata, known as the heiress to the proud Hyuuga clan, but that is all that is known of her. This is due mainly to the fact that she kept herself hidden away. She quit being a shinobi of Konoha, and no longer participates in any social functions outside of the Hyuuga compound. She has not been seen outside of the massive estate since her genin days.

Hinata only wants to lead a peaceful life, free of suffering and pain. She is a healer and that is all she wants to be. Her father knows that she will never take the mantle of clan leader and has accepted that fact. It is only a matter of him making the announcement and making Neji the next in line for the succession, as her sister Hanabi is also uninterested in the position, and had already declined it.

The change in Hinata occurred shortly after the chuunin exams. She remembers a memory of her young self screaming and screaming, unable to explain what was wrong. It happened many times… when a farm worker cut his foot on a scythe, when a kitchen maid was scalded with water, when a shinobi died of a wound that would not heal. That had been the worst, going on for days until finally her father had to have her drugged, holding her in his arms, through an endless day and night, and his face grim as he decided what had to be done.

It is said that all great healers are granted with the gift of affinity. They could feel the sufferings of others, but they have to be able to protect themselves lest they be destroyed by it. Hinata was given this "gift" in tenfold.

The Hyuuga compound, in the most secluded part of it, became her sanctuary. Safe within it, she learned how to control what was at once gift and curse. No one knows the struggle Hinata had waged. She'd won in the end, though at a great cost. Now she could care for the injured and ill, even for the dying, without making their pain her own. She still feels it, but she has managed to keep it apart from herself.

* * *

After traveling at a breakneck speed and putting enough distance between them and Konoha, Sasuke finally stopped before reaching _Border Town, _a small town in the border of Fire Country and Rain. They had to back track a few times and had to take the longer route in order to lose any possible pursuers.

"Alright, we'll stop and rest here for the night before continuing on to Oto," Sasuke said putting down Hinata on her feet.

"Don't move," he ordered and then released her. Sasuke turned and moved to prepare their tent for the night.

Hinata stood still for a several moments, unmoving but for the rapid rise and fall of her shallow breathing. The molten heat of terror had fled, replaced by paralyzing cold that owed only a little to the cool night air and her thin garment. She had never been so frightened in her life, or so angry. Gratefully, she concentrated on the anger.

'_How dare they? How dare they? To penetrate the Hyuuga compound, take her from her very own chamber, and depart with contemptuous ease. What manner of men did such a thing?'_

'_No not men. Man,'_ Hinata did not doubt for a moment that the leader, the man who personally snatched her from her room, was responsible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream of Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Spoilers: Up to manga chapter 380. Obviously I tweaked a few things to fit my story. There are some parts/dialogues that I took directly from the manga. Let's see if they are recognized… :o)

Rated: T (To be safe)

(It may change later to Rated M?)

Chapter: 2

OooO

The three men worked on setting up their camp quickly and efficiently. Hinata has not heard anything from the other two men, except for the grunts they gave earlier as acknowledgment when the man carrying her made his announcement to stop. She doesn't know why she was taken captive and who these men are and why she was taken.

Even though she comes from a shinobi clan, she has been so out of touch with the outside world, specifically the shinobi world, that she cannot even begin to take a guess on the why's and the who's for her current predicament. Hinata surreptitiously studied the men around her. She could tell that they are all shinobi. By the raw power emanating from them, they are strong shinobi. She does not recognize any of the three men, well at least two of the three. One of them, the person who carried her from her room, looks vaguely familiar to her, but she just cannot place him at the moment.

They are all tall men, especially when compared to her height. The other two men both have light colored hair. The first one, Hinata estimates his height to be at least six feet tall, with lean muscles covering his tall frame. He carries a huge sword on his back, and looks like he knows exactly how to wield it.

Then there is the other one, with the wild, untamed hair. This man is a veritable giant, at a height of at least six feet six inches. There isn't much Hinata could tell about him, save for his height. He isn't carrying any type of special weapon, that she could see, but his size alone spells danger.

Finally, there is the dark-haired man – the one who is obviously in-charge. His dark hair is longish and wild in the back. He too carries a sword on his back; however, his is a slim katana. Hinata estimates his height to be a little over six feet tall. His lithe body is obviously honed to perfection; his movements are graceful and he seems to be always at the ready to spring into action.

Hinata saw the dark-haired man approach her after he's completed the task of assembling their tent. She saw him replace the scroll back in the supply pack he carries on his person. She realized that is where the camping gear was sealed in after seeing the scroll.

He took her arm and escorted her inside without actually looking at her. "Here, you can have that sleeping bag. Go and rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow. I don't need to remind you that you have nowhere else to go, so don't even think of trying to escape. Behind you is the woods were wild and dangerous animals abound," he then turned away after making that announcement.

Sasuke settled himself down against a tree, facing the tent Hinata is currently occupying, to keep a better eye on it, and proceeded to take the first watch.

OooO

Hinata can't help but think of the people left at the Hyuuga compound. How many lay dead? She thought of the guards posted at the walls, and of the guards at the Konoha gates, and her eyes filled with tears. Hastily, she brushed them away. Crying will avail her nothing.

Sasuke had the same thoughts in his mind – the people left behind at the Hyuuga compound. No doubt everyone at the compound slumbered still. The missing heiress won't be discovered until morning, when it would be too late to do anything – except to inform the Lord Hiashi that his precious daughter is gone.

Sasuke can't help but smirk at this thought – imagining the proud Hyuuga's reaction. At the very least, he expects rage at the contemptuous and easy way that the whole matter was executed. If Lord Hiashi truly cared for his daughter, he would be rightly tormented by thoughts of her fate. Life for those left in charge will most likely be extremely unpleasant.

He felt no regret at that as he put all such considerations aside and concentrated on the task at hand. Or at least he tried to. Thoughts of the lady in the tent intruded despite his best efforts to ignore them. He hasn't had the chance to truly study her appearance, but what he had seen so far had stunned him with the beauty and grace that had been hinted at.

OooO

For the moment, he decided, it was good that she was afraid. It would make her more pliable, more easily bent to his will. In time, he would reassure her that her fate would not be quite so dire as she feared. She was bound to be thankful for that, Sasuke is sure. He could think of all sorts of ways she could show her gratitude.

He was smiling again, a feral smile of purely male anticipation, when a slight motion behind the tent caught his eyes. Immediately, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He stared in disbelief as he saw the gentle lady trying to cut into the back side of the tent. Where she got the knife, he doesn't know, nor does he really care.

The fact that totally surprised Sasuke was that she even attempted to escape after being warned, nay, ordered against doing so. He is not used to having his directives disobeyed.

Sasuke sat up and watched to see what she'd do next. A head appeared where the incision was made, then followed swiftly by slender shoulders and then all the rest of her as she moved, almost flowed really, across the small clearing toward the woods in front of her.

Immediately, Sasuke flickered in front of her to intercept her on her headlong flight, and caught her by the shoulders. She fought, more earnestly than she had in her chamber when he'd had the advantage of complete surprise. She lashed out with hands and feet, trying to kick him where it would do the most good and to scratch at this face. All the while, she twisted, struggling to loosen his hold.

He tightened it instead, cursing under his breath, and hauled the clawing, biting termagant back down on the ground and into the tent. Flinging her on to the sleeping bag, he stood with his legs braced apart, arms crossed over his chest, and glared at her in righteous male outrage.

"What the hell were you thinking of? Was I unclear on what I told you earlier? Do you even know where you are and where you're going? You were about to enter those woods, where there are dangerous and vicious animals!"

Sasuke was practically yelling at her at this point. He was so furious at her, actually shaking at the thought of her being in danger – wanting alternately to strangle and to caress her.

Incredibly, she seemed heedless of her peril. Tossing hair out of her eyes, she glared at him. "What do you care for my life? You invade my home, kidnap me, and expect me to just accept my fate? No!"

He should have seen it coming, should have at least anticipated it, but he was still so stunned by her actions and her words that he wasn't prepared when she leaped up and tried to run past him, seeking again to gain freedom through the darkness of the night and into the woods. She almost made it.

At the last moment, Sasuke's hand lashed out, closing on a length of soft cotton. It tore with a rending sound that reverberated against the walls of the tent. He tightened his grip involuntarily, tearing the cloth farther, dragging her toward him, no thought in his mind but controlling this woman, forcing her to his will. The ruined garment fell from her body, leaving her naked to his gaze.

They both froze. Neither moved through the space of several heartbeats until finally Hinata made a low moan of despair and wrapped her arms around herself, turning away from him. She lost her balance and began to fall forward. Sasuke did not hesitate. He caught her and lowered her back onto the sleeping bag. She curled on her side, drawing her legs up, the veil of her midnight blue hair her only concealment.

His breathing ragged, heart hammering against his ribs, Sasuke stood up. He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply. When he looked at her again, he had regained some of his composure back.

"I understand now why your father kept you secluded in the farthest part of your compound," he snarled. "You'd drive the sanest man mad."

She didn't move, didn't even acknowledge him, but he saw her stiffen. With a curse that would have scorched the ears of the most hardened shinobi, Sasuke turned away and left the tent. Outside, he did a few hand-seals to create a barrier around the tent, something he should have done in the first place. After the sealing, Sasuke finally turned away and muttered, "Damn woman."

In the safety of their tents, both Suigetsu and Juugo grinned and felt a moment's relief that the lady wasn't their problem.

Sasuke sat back down and leaned against the tree, again facing the tent.

Inside the tent, Hinata lay trembling on the ground. The comfort that she might have taken in the knowledge that at least she had tried to escape was scant indeed. She knew that she'd only worsen her situation. She was naked, trapped, held prisoner by an unknown, but an unmistakably dangerous shinobi.

Her stomach clenched at the thought of her likely fate. Nausea swept over her. She was no innocent that she didn't realize the horror that might await her.

'_He hasn't hurt me.' _Oh, that was absurd. How could she even think such a thing? He's a shinobi. An enemy shinobi. And he's strong… and dangerous…

She'd hurt herself during the struggle, that's true enough, but now that she forced herself to think about it, he'd actually held her rather gently all throughout. Even when he tossed her down, he'd already lowered her most of the way first.

Hinata can't believe she is actually having an internal argument with herself about the shinobi's actions. She must be stark, raving mad to think anything of him but the worst. So deep was she in thought that she didn't hear the flap of the tent opening or the footsteps approaching. She had only the briefest moment to realize that she was no longer alone before she felt a garment being tossed her way.

She started and gave an involuntary yelp, while trying to shove off the item tossed on her.

"Stop that," Sasuke said. He crouched beside her, clasping her flailing hands, his voice oddly soothing. "It's a cloak." Patiently, as though she might still not understand, he added, "To keep you warm." He paused, then said dryly, "And to protect your modesty."

A cloak. Nothing dangerous. Just a cloak. Slowly, Hinata ran her fingers over the material. It was soft, obviously of excellent quality. The hood had fur trimmings. She could feel the luxurious warmth that enveloped her. She had never felt anything so enticingly soft.

"It's mine. You may use it for now," he said as though he'd read her thoughts.

'_He'd brought her his own cloak,'_ Hinata thought to herself. Truly, she didn't understand this man at all.

"Thank you," she said with dignity.

He sighed, a long drawn-out sound of male endurance. Hinata was reminded of her old friend, Shikamaru. Any minute now, she expects him to mumble, "How troublesome." But the man instead said, "Listen to me. Obey me and I will not hurt you."

With honesty, if not great sense, she said, "I'll try."

When he did not reply, she gathered her courage and looked at him directly. His eyes are almost black, especially in the filtered starlight. She had the odd sensation of having seen them before, somewhere, sometime. In a previous life perhaps, or a dream. She is getting maudlin again, she noticed.

So softly, as barely to stir the air, Hinata murmured, "Who are you?"

He rose, standing very tall and powerful above her, cast in shadow and stone. She felt those onyx eyes all along the length of her body. In the still darkness, broken only by the chirping of cicadas, his voice was like velvet drawn over granite.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

OooO


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream of Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Spoilers: Up to manga chapter 380. Obviously I tweaked a few things to fit my story.

Oh, I brought someone back to life – Heh! My fic, I get to do what I want… :o)

Rated: T (To be safe)

(It may change later to Rated M?)

Chapter: 3

OooO

Hinata gasped, eyes widening. Her senses reeled. Surely God could not be so cruel?

Uchiha Sasuke?

Who hasn't heard of him and of his exploits – first with the snake sennin, Orochimaru, and then later with his defeat of the Akatsuki? He's been gone from Konoha for more than a decade, but his notoriety is legendary not only in Konoha, but to the entire shinobi world.

'_But what does he want with me?'_

"Why?" Hinata finally asked.

Sasuke was most gratified by Hinata's reaction to his name. Yet, he found he was disappointed all the same, wishing she wouldn't indulge in the ploy of pretend innocence. Sasuke expected better of her.

He went down and sat beside her and asked, "Why have I done this?"

Hinata nodded, her gaze locked on him. "Yes. Why?"

"Why? Why did _you_ reject an honorable offer of marriage that would bring peace between our peoples and aid in our mutual defense against Iwa (Rock) and Kumo (Cloud)?" Sasuke asked her in return.

Her mouth dropped open. "I did what?!"

"You heard me." He spoke more sharply than he intended. "You said that you would never consider marriage to a filthy Uchiha traitor – a mass murderer of innocents."

Hinata blinked slowly, long lashes lying against her pale cheeks. When they lifted again, her eyes were steady. "I never said that." She seemed genuinely offended.

"What did you say then?" Sasuke counteracted.

"I never said anything. I never heard of any offer of marriage."

Sasuke frowned. She sounded utterly sincere. It was possible, just possible, that she was telling the truth. He shrugged. "Then your father said it. He replied on your behalf."

"No." There was no artfulness to that, no strategy. She just blurted it out. "My father wouldn't do such a thing."

Sasuke leaned back, regarding her with undisguised skepticism. "Really?"

"Yes, really. First, he would have discussed any such offer with me and he did not. Second, even if he decided that such a marriage was not advisable, he would never have answered you in such terms. My father wants peace."

"OK, let's just say that it was not your father. Then it was someone else in your clan – your cousin Neji? He is the next in line, correct? I heard that he is virtually the clan head nowadays as he is taking more and more of the duties and responsibilities from your father."

"It's not Neji either. He too, wants peace." Hinata was adamant in her defense of her family.

It was good that she trusted her family, even if such trust was sadly misplaced. Regretting the need to disillusion her, but determined all the same, Sasuke drew a scroll from out of his pack. "Here. Read it if you do not believe me," he handed her the scroll, and then rose to light the lamp hanging on the roof of the tent.

Her mouth tightened, she held the scroll up and scanned it quickly.

"Do you recognize the handwriting?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not my father's. And it's not Neji's either." Hinata was most relieved to say.

Sasuke pointed a finger at the seal on the scroll. "Is that the Hyuuga clan seal?"

Hinata stared at it long and hard. Slowly, with the utmost reluctance, she nodded. "It does appear to be."

Sasuke took the scroll back from her and slipped it back in his pack. "Then these are the Hyuuga's words."

"No, they are not! I cannot explain how the Hyuuga seal comes to be on this scroll, but I know beyond any doubt that no one in our clan will ever do something like this!" Again, she said, "We all want peace."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

He approached the lamp and extinguished the flame between his fingers, plunging the tent back into darkness. "For now, you should get some sleep."

"Sleep?" She sounded incredulous.

Sasuke couldn't keep the amusement from his tone. "Yes, sleep. You lie down, relax, close your eyes."

"I can't possibly sleep."

"Then perhaps we can find some better use for this sleeping bag and tent?"

"I'm almost asleep now," Hinata was quick to assure him.

Sasuke smirked at that. The lovely heiress had more courage and nerve than he had ever thought possible. She was fascinating, an enticing bundle of contradictions. In high good humor, he left her and returned to his post by the tree after performing the hand-seals outside the tent, where he stretched out and proceeded to gaze at the stars. A few hours later he woke Suigetsu up to take over, leaving Juugo to be the last watch for guard duty.

OooO

It seemed like Hinata had just closed her eyes when she felt the stirring within the camp. Sure enough, a few moments later, Sasuke poked his head inside the tent to wake her up. She was given fifteen minutes to wash up and do her morning ablutions. The water was easily provided by Suigetsu (the man with the big sword in Hinata's mind) with a few quick hand-seals – a clear pool of water materialized by the small rock formation beside the tent. After her failed attempts the previous night, Hinata felt it would be useless to try and escape again. Sasuke knew this just as well.

Feeling like human again after a quick wash, Hinata emerged behind the boulder to where Sasuke and the other men were eating their breakfast. Tugging the cloak more closely around herself, she hesitantly approached the men. Upon hearing her approach, the three men all simultaneously looked up.

Distantly, Sasuke heard the collective intake of breath from the other two men, but he was too shocked by the vision before him. Nothing much was known about the Hyuuga heiress due to her seclusion. Stories and rumors abounded regarding the heiress, but nothing is ever confirmed. Some say that she was likely the most beautiful woman in all of creation, a woman of such loveliness that her own clan hid her away lest men fight to possess her. The select few who have seen her are protective and will neither deny nor confirm anything about her. Her privacy is absolute.

Sasuke dismissed the rumors, assuming that she is most probably no more than middling pretty. He himself did not remember much of her from their academy days. Now confronted by the reality, he stared at her. The beauty and grace that the starlight had hinted of the previous night does not come close to the reality.

Blue-black hair cascading almost to her waist. Her eyes, pale opalescent and thickly fringed, were set in an oval face of silk perfection. Her nose was slender and tapering above full, rose-hued lips that were moist and slightly parted. He remembered in his mind eyes the perfection of her naked body – full-breasted with a wand-slim waist and hips perfectly fashioned to a man's hands – _his_ hands.

She was perfect – exquisitely, absolutely perfect. She looked like a statue come to life, scarcely a real woman. A real woman would have some imperfection, however slight, something to indicate her humanness. Had a speck of dirt ever touched this ethereal creature? Had a hair ever fallen out of place, a spot appeared on that perfect skin? _'She needs messing.'_ The thought sprung into Sasuke's mind.

The men shot up to their feet, watching her relentlessly. Sasuke shot the other two a quick warning glance that was not misinterpreted. _**Mine.**_

They both knew it and kept a careful distance from her, but they couldn't contain the urge to stare. Nor could he blame them. Hinata looked quickly at the other men and as swiftly looked away. She concentrated on Sasuke, and directed her question to him. "Is there anything else for me to wear besides this cloak?"

Sasuke stared at her for a full minute before blandly telling her there was nothing. She didn't believe him; there had to be _something_. But she sensed that he wanted her to argue and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead she accepted the plate of food the huge man handed to her and proceeded to eat her breakfast – rice, fried eggs and some dried fish.

OooO

At no time at all, the camp had been disassembled and all traces of it had been removed as if it was never there. They were soon on their way, with Sasuke carrying her, wrapped in his cloak, bridal style once again.

Hinata had decided not to talk to him. She'd had the time during the night to think over her situation. As fear eased, resentment grew. Even if her father or Neji had sent the reply, which she is absolutely sure they didn't, but even if. Couldn't he have sent another message or checked first the veracity of the response? If his purpose was truly an attempt at peace, couldn't he have looked if there are alternatives? But oh no, at the first hint of insult, the mighty Uchiha rose to see what havoc he could wreak. "Typical man," Hinata mumbled.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked. After hours of silence, he was delighted to hear a sound from her.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Hn" The typical Sasuke grunt once again. He then gave his attention back to the next tree. The morning wore on. They are traveling once again at a break-neck speed. The sun was high in the sky when they stopped for lunch. As was this morning, the meal was prepared by Juugo. He handed their food to Sasuke without so much as a glance at Hinata.

OooO

The next couple of days repeated the pattern of the first. Each night, they'd set up camp and have a quick dinner, then Sasuke would escort her inside the tent and place a jutsu around it before settling in for the night. In the morning, she would be woken up and be given the time to wash up – the water being provided by the man with the huge sword, and eat food prepared by the big man. _(Hinata still does not know the names of the other two men as they were never introduced to her, and names were never mentioned during what little conversation they have.)_ When she is ready, she is once again taken up and carried by Sasuke.

Sasuke is the only one who spoke to her, and he did so rarely, usually only at the midday and evening meals. Finally, on the third day, they arrived at Otogakure. The village, if not exactly a thriving village, it wasn't dismal either. It's a nice village just like any other village that is currently at war, a little like Konoha itself – the villagers striving to live life as normally as possible in times of war.

Several hundreds of small and medium-sized buildings are clustered together, smoke rising from some of them. In between were lanes filled with carts, people, and animals. Within the town, several large open areas apparently served as marketplaces. Above the town, was a hill slope dotted with watch-towers. The whole created the impression of a bustling and working village well protected by nature but far from dependent on it for its defenses.

As Hinata gazed at the town, a deep, drawn-out blast of a signal horn sounded, followed swiftly by another and another. Watchers on towers along the hill had spotted Sasuke and his group, and by the time they arrived at the front of the gate, a crowd had formed as a welcoming party.

Sasuke handed Hinata over to Juugo to clasp hands with a man the crowd had parted to admit. Juugo was once again playing blind, deaf and dumb while holding on to her. The man, Hinata could see, is the same size and strength as Sasuke. He too had light colored hair as the man currently carrying her. However, his is longish, almost shoulder-length and is parted in the middle with plaits with leather bindings on each side. He also has two red dot markings on his forehead. His features bore the pallor of recent illness and he moved with some difficulty, but he grinned broadly and the pounding he gave Sasuke's back would surely have felled a lesser man.

Just then the man said something that made Sasuke frown and reply curtly. Whatever he said drew the man's gaze to Hinata. Suddenly feeling unbearably conscious, Hinata turned away from his gaze. She was vividly aware of her nakedness beneath the cloak. Sasuke stepped back and came towards where Juugo was standing. The crowd, its attention caught, fell silent. Hundreds of pairs of eyes turned in her direction, followed swiftly by a low, avid murmur of speculation.

"Come," Sasuke said, and before she could reply, he lifted her into his arms.

"I can walk," she protested. She wasn't absolutely sure she could, or how far she would get if she attempted it, but her pride demanded that she try.

He shrugged his shoulders and kept right on going. "I prefer to carry you."

And that, as it seemed, was that.

OooO


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream of Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Spoilers: Up to manga chapter 380. Obviously I tweaked a few things to fit my story.

Thanks to all who reviewed/alert/favorite this story.

For those who reviewed, thank you so much. You know who you are.

For those who didn't, but read and hopefully liked the story, shame on you for not...

Come on! Throw a dog a bone :o)

I'll share it with you????

Rated: T (To be safe)

(It may change later to Rated M?)

Chapter: 4

OooO

'_So much for dragging her naked and ravaged in chains through the streets,'_ Sasuke thought ruefully. When he'd set out for Konoha, his only intent to avenge the insult done to him, he had at least entertained the notion of such a punishment for a woman he believed richly deserved it. Instead, he carried her wrapped in his own cloak, his care of her a silent but eloquent signal to his people of her status.

The crowd parted before them. He saw their shock, indeed their astonishment, and ignored it. Word of who she was would spread quickly enough. Without lessening his stride, he walked straight through the town, the crowd closing up behind and following.

The tall and heavy gates to the village were opening as Sasuke approached. He acknowledged the men who greeted him but still he didn't slow, continuing on past the various workshops and barracks until he came to a building set apart from the others.

This was a spacious, single-story residence, built of fragrant fir planks. Intricate, entwined designed were painted in vivid blues, reds, and yellows around the door and window. Above the door, sheltered by the overhang of the pitched roofs, is the Uchiha fan symbol with two white snakes on each side protecting it.

Sasuke kicked open the door and entered, and looked around in satisfaction. Upon his return to Oto and established control of the village, he had allowed himself what was to him the ultimate change and luxury – a home. A place for rest and comfort. Something he hasn't had in a very long time.

He crossed the single large room and quick and set his captive down on the immense bed. With regret, he released her and stepped back. "The women will see to your comfort, but they have little experience with such as you. If you want anything, ask for it." He left without another word.

OooO

Hinata sat on the huge bed and looked around. The chamber was both functional and comfortable at the same time. Weapons and banners adorned the walls clear to the peaked ceiling. An elaborately carved table and two chairs stood near window that commanded a magnificent view of the mountains. Several equally elaborate chests were placed against the walls. Everywhere she looked she saw small – and not so small – touches that showed the owner's wealth and power.

She was still contemplating all this when the door opened and several women entered. Two of the three were quite tall and appeared to be a mother and daughter. They wore simple blue summer yukata. The older woman wore a carved brooch pinned to the side of her stomach, where a piece of chain dangled holding several keys. Both had long hair, the older woman's gathered at the crown of her head and allowed to fall in a thick swatch, while the younger was in braids adorned with silk ribbons.

The third woman, who was an inch or two shorter than Hinata, was darker in coloring and dressed in the same summer yukata. Her black hair was gathered in a simple bun in the back. It was this smaller woman who gave Hinata a quick, shy smile as she set down the tray of food she carried.

"Lady," the older of the tall women enunciated slowly and precisely, "Sasuke-sama has directed that you eat and bathe." She paused, waiting to see if the stranger among them understood.

"Thank you," Hinata said softly. "What are your names, please?"

The women exchanged quick glances of surprise at the question.

"I am Tsuchi Hatsu, lady," the older woman said, drawing herself up even straighter. "This is my daughter Tsuchi Kin." As an afterthought, she said, "And this is Mai." She gestured to Mai. "Prepare the mistress' bath."

As the young woman hurried to obey, Hinata frowned. The Hyuugas also have servants, but they are generally treated decently. Judging by Mai's attitude and Hatsu's manner to her, this is not the case in this household.

At this observation, she wondered at her own status. As a captive, was she considered beneath a servant? If so, she was certainly being treated far differently than Mai. After a while, the younger woman emerged from the door on the far left and approached Hinata to stop a few steps from her. "Your bath is prepared, my lady."

"Come, lady," Kin said, darting a quick glance at her mother for approval. "If you will follow me –,"

Hinata got up from the bed to where Kin was standing and allowed herself to be led to the bathroom. She hesitated a little when Hatsu held out a hand for the cloak, but steeled herself and gave it up, whereupon her complete nakedness underneath the cloak was revealed. Hatsu looked her over very frankly, her eyes hardening. Kin looked startled and quickly looked away. Mai kept her eyes averted as she mixed the water and tested the temperature, then nodded to Hatsu. The three women assisted Hinata in her bath, despite her protests that she could bathe herself and has been doing it for years.

"Now you will eat," Hatsu directed when Hinata was dried and wrapped in a sheet. She indicated the table, "Please do sit, lady."

Hinata sat. Mai gave her another shy smile as she removed the cover over the tray, revealing a plate full of slices of smoked fish, sashimi, rice balls, and some other sweat meats and desserts. There is also a pot of fresh tea. As Hinata ate, she gazed out the windows at the town below. The people in town seemed to have returned to their normal tasks. The lanes were busy one again and there was a fair amount of activity in the marketplaces.

Contemplating the village and its people and especially its leader, Hinata ate as much as she could, finishing just as Mai dragged a large chest through the door. Neither of the other women made an effort to help her. Hinata was just about to help her when surprise stopped her.

"That's mine." It was her very own chest, the one she had used for years and had last seen in her chamber in the Hyuuga compound what seemed a lifetime ago.

"Yes, lady," Mai said as she straightened.

Hatsu shot her a hard look, instantly silencing her. "Sasuke-sama also directed this be brought to you lady. It contains your belongings."

Slowly, Hinata walked over to the chest, knelt beside it, and opened the lid. On top was a small wooden box bound in iron. She lifted it out with great care, hardly daring to believe what she held. "My medicines and herbs," she said softly.

Setting it aside, she explored further and found in short order her pens and scrolls, her books, and a very fair selection of her clothes. All neatly, indeed meticulously packed, so that nothing had suffered the slightest harm during the voyage. The same voyage wherein Sasuke had insisted there was nothing for her to wear save the cloak he had given her. Her fingers tightened on a yukata of coral silk, one of her favorites. She caught herself quickly and smoothed the fabric before it could wrinkle but could not container a soft mutter of anger.

"Lady?" Hatsu queried.

"Nothing," Hinata said. She drew garments from the trunk and began to dress quickly. "I was merely commenting on Sasuke-san's thoughtfulness."

Mai hurried to help her. Hinata gave her an encouraging smile and, when she was done, thanked her. That earned another frown from Hatsu.

As Mai tidied up from the bath, Kin combed out Hinata's hair.

"I have never seen such lustrous hair, lady," the younger woman said. The words were admiring but the tone was not. There was an underlying catch of envy and disapproval. As thought to emphasize it, she tugged the comb rather harder than was needed.

After the younger woman finished combing her hair, Hinata stood up and straightened her shoulders. With regal coolness, she said, "I wish to speak with Sasuke-san."

Hatsu was startled but recovered quickly and shook her head. "You must wait for him to summon you."

Three days of almost non-stop traveling. Three days of waiting and wondering. Three very long, very frustrating days.

"No," Hinata said and walked out of the room.

OooO

"I'm not sure I understand. Explain to me again how this captive woman you were bringing back to suffer a horrible but undeniably deserved fate was transformed into a pampered princess to be surround by every luxury and consideration."

Sasuke scowled at the man across the table. He was the same man who had come to greet him at the gate. They were seated in the main hall, a rectangular building several hundred feet long with a center fireplace, large enough to heat up the whole place. The walls were lined with weapons, banners and tapestries. Long banquet tables were set up around the fireplace, with the largest of these, where Sasuke sat, slightly raised so as to be visible throughout the hall.

A few servants moved about, beginning preparations for the evening meal, but otherwise it was empty save for the two men at the head table.

Sasuke raised his saucer of warm sake and scowled at the man across from him. "She's not what I thought."

"I only caught a glimpse of her before you spirited her away. What sort of woman is she?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Gentle and quite."

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed. "Did she mention her refusal of your offer of marriage?"

"She says she didn't. She claims she never heard about it.

"Then the Hyuuga…"

"No, she claims that isn't so either." Sasuke's mouth tightened derisively. "Her family wants peace, so she tells me."

Kimimaro's brows rose nearly to h is hairline. "Well, they'll have the chance to prove it, won't they?"

Sasuke grunted an agreement and returned his attention to his sake. He knew he was just postponing the inevitable, but a man could be pardoned for taking a bit of time to collect himself. In aid of that, he had another swallow.

Over the rim of the saucer, he saw his brother in everything but in blood stare suddenly at the far end of the hall, his attention locked – his mouth dropping open and unconsciously rising.

"She…"

"I know." Sasuke sighed. "Believe me, I know." He turned aware of what he would see yet not truly prepared for it. Hinata in the dim light of her room was exquisite. Wrapped in his cloak, she was lovely. Naked in the tent, she was… he would not think about that.

Now, here in his hall, dressed in a simple yukata of indigo cotton tied with a casual obi at the waist, she was gut-wrenchingly beautiful. Her glorious blue-black hair tumbled free, perfectly complemented by the color of her yukata. Her cheeks were in high color and there was an unmistakable light in her eyes as she came toward him.

She could be Amaterasu, he thought – so far as he was capable of thinking at all – the goddess from which all light emanates and most often referred to as the Sun goddess because of her warmth and compassion for the people who worship her. Certainly, Amaterasu must favor Hinata. How else to explain a mortal woman with the physical perfection of a goddess?

A serving boy with the ill-luck to be walking across the hall at the moment she appeared went straight into a wall. Another tripped over his own feet and sent a tray of bowls clattering to the floor. Both picked themselves up slowly, still staring – as were few others in the hall including one who ought to have known better.

Sasuke moved deliberately, interposing himself between Hinata and Kimimaro. He caught Kimimaro's eye again, his message unmistakable for all that it was silent.

Kimimaro sighed. He hesitated but sat down again. Bluntly, he said, "Do I not owe you my life several times over, and do I not consider you my own brother, I would fight you for her. Best you know that. Others will feel the same and be unhindered by the bonds of brotherhood we share."

Sasuke did not begrudge such frankness; on the contrary, he welcomed it. Not for a moment did he pretend that the woman he had stolen was other than an immense temptation to any man who set eyes on her. No wonder her father had kept her locked away. With hindsight, he had to applaud the Hyuuga's good sense.

"I would like to speak with you," Hinata said, her voice meltingly soft despite her obvious anger, her soft melodious voice delightful as always. She spared Kimimaro only the briefest glance. All her attention was on the Uchiha.

"By all means," Sasuke said pleasantly. "But not here." He took her arm and steered her toward the front of the hall where wide doors stood open to admit the summer breeze. She went impatiently, brimming with words as yet unuttered.

He did not stop or speak again until they had climbed the slope. He waited then, letting her catch her breath, the silence dragging out between them until finally she couldn't stand it anymore.

Facing him directly, her hands clenched at her sides, she said, "You must realize what you have done. My clan, if not Konoha, will come after me and there will be a war. Surely you cannot want that?"

When still Sasuke did not respond, Hinata burst out, "You must let me send word to Konoha that I am safe!" She paused, staring at her captor, as coldness moved through her. He made no move to calm or reassure her, no effort at all to allay her worst fears. She could no longer delay the question that had been uppermost in her mind since the moment at the Hyuuga compound when steely arms had first closed around her: "What do you intend to do with me?"

Her courage pleased him, but he was careful not to show it. Shrugging, he said, "Better you ask what I intend for your father."

Hinata paled. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke raised his arm and pointed to the main gates of the village. "Your father will die there."

Hinata gasped and put her hand to her throat. "Why? You have no reason to kill him."

"He who is not my friend is my enemy. I gave your father the chance for peace. I offered him an alliance against the hidden enemy villages who plague us all. His answer was a mortal insult."

"He didn't…"

"Enough! He will come for you and when he does, he will die. I will have one less enemy in the world and the insult done me will be avenged."

He grasped her shoulders, deliberately allowing her to feel something of his strength, and forced her to look down at the gates. "Right there, Hinata. That is where your father will breathe his last. His life's blood will soak that soil. His last sight will be of these walls."

"No!" A sob broke from her as she tried to wrench free of him.

Sasuke tightened his hold implacably. He pulled her hard against him, his hand clasping the back of her head to press her face to his chest. Softly, almost caressingly, he said, "Unless you prefer a different fate for him."

She looked up, her tear-filled eyes meeting his. Her voice shook. "Wh-what do you mean?" She stuttered.

"Right now, Konoha has no idea who took you. We were very careful to leave no trace. Odds are they think either Iwa or Kumo are responsible. But soon I will send word to your father of where you are and he will come. If he thinks you a captive, abused, perhaps dead, honor will demand that he give battle, and he will perish. But if he finds you safe, honored, content, then he will accept the alliance he should have accepted months ago. All will be as it should be."

"You mean he will agree to give me to you in marriage?"

"No, I mean he will accept our marriage. If you truly want to save his life and avert war, you will let him find you my wife, not my slave."

She paled. "I cannot marry without my father's approval."

He had expected this and was prepared for it. "If you wait for that, he will die before he can give it."

He held her then as the full impact of what he is saying rushed through her.

"Oh, God," she whispered, and with no warning at all, pulled back her fist and slammed it straight into his jaw.

OooO


	5. Chapter 5

**Dream of Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

Rated: T (To be safe)

(It may change later to Rated M?)

OooO

_**Previously:**_

"_No, I mean he will accept our marriage. If you truly want to save his life and avert war, you will let him find you my wife, not my prisoner."_

_She paled. "I cannot marry without my father's approval."_

_He had expected this and was prepared for it. "If you wait for that, he will die before he can give it."_

_He held her then as the full impact of what he is saying rushed through her. _

"_Oh, God," she whispered, and with no warning at all, pulled back her fist and slammed it straight into his jaw._

OooO

Chapter 5:

The air throbbed with suppressed excitement. It seemed everyone in Otokagure is involved in the preparations for the upcoming wedding. Men, women, and children milled about; their faces all aglow with anticipation and pleasure.

The hunting party sent out earlier that day returned with their prizes – a collection of ducks and pheasants -- to be stuffed and roasted, deer for venison, and even wild boar. There is also a variety of fishes caught. Cooks and their helpers swirl around cooking fires, working frantically. Servants scramble to set up the extra tables and chairs, and hang lanterns, some decorated with cranes, at the lawn of the main tower.

Sasuke looked around slowly. What he saw pleased him well. For a wedding feast prepared in less than a week instead of the several weeks that it would normally require, he could find no fault.

He absently rubbed his jaw and grimaced when he realized what he's doing. She hadn't actually bruised him, but there was no denying that his gentle bride had a surprisingly solid and mean punch when she's riled.

In retrospect, he supposed that as a marriage proposal, his had left a lot to be desired. Promising to kill her father if she didn't consent to be his wife probably wasn't the best way to win a woman's heart. But damn it, it wasn't her heart he was after, it was her obedience! And her body. Oh, yes, most definitely her body.

After tomorrow, she will be his. The formidable self-control he's been exercising since the night he snatched her will no longer be needed. He would sate himself fully in the tantalizing witch of a woman. He promised himself this. By the next morning, she would simply be a woman. She will no longer have any special effect on him.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't value her or treat her kindly; only that he would no longer feel the hot, dazed hunger she triggered in him. He would be himself again – in control once again. But first, there is this marriage feast to get through.

"Nervous?" Kimimaro asked walking up to him from behind. He grinned daringly to Sasuke. "If you are not up to it, my friend, I'd be happy to…"

"Exactly how eager are you to meet your maker?" Sasuke asked him pleasantly.

Kimimaro laughed and raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Not quite that eager. The lady is yours and welcome to her." He glanced at Sasuke's jaw, remembering what transpired the last time he saw Sasuke and Hinata together. "Gentle. Isn't that what you called her?"

Sasuke flushed slightly. Kimimaro saw too much and remembers too well. "She will learn," he stated with utter confidence. That there might be any difficulty with her doing so did not occur to him, not even for a second. Some would say that is typical Uchiha arrogance. He's too used to getting his way and has not encountered any type of opposition in such a long time, he does not expect any trouble.

"So, where were you off to?" Kimimaro asked Sasuke, shifting topics.

"I've a few loose strings to tie up. Right now, I'm off to check on the _jinja_ (shrine) and the presiding priest, make sure all preparations are in order," Sasuke answered and started moving. He turned his head and asked, "You coming?" Kimimaro shrugged and followed Sasuke.

Sasuke wants to ensure that this marriage is executed in the most formal and binding way. He wants there to be no reason for anyone, especially The Hyuuga, to question the validity of the marriage. There is yet another detail he has to see to, another seal to add to securing the deal as tightly as possible.

Shortly after Sasuke took over Oto, and established order, he allowed his people to practice their religions. As a result, there are place of worships within Otogakure.

Among them are several Shinto shrines dedicated to Amaterasu (the Sun goddess), Inari (kami of rice), Hachiman (kami of war), and other local shrines.

The one Sasuke chose is a beautiful and serene Shinto shrine dedicated to Inari, located at the edge of the forest. As the two approached the Torri gates marking the entrance to the shrine, a sense of peace descended upon Sasuke. He is not a religious person by any means, but the serenity of the place never fails to calm him down.

Sasuke saw the priest meditating. The altar is prepared as it should be. Upon seeing these, Sasuke again felt satisfaction that everything is moving right along. Next on his list is to visit the Kurosaki family.

Kurosaki Roku, his wife, and young daughter are new settlers in Otogakure. They opened a mercantile store in town. Sasuke has been aware of them for quite some time now, but he's left them alone until now. Now, he's going to pay them a visit as they are about to perform a great service for him.

Roku is a strapping young man, married to an equally petite and pretty young wife. Both have long straight black hair, but where Roku's eyes are blue, his wife, Isa, has chocolate brown eyes. Their4 year old daughter, Yumi, share her mother's eye coloring.

Sasuke and Kimimaro are knocking on the Kurosaki's door in no time. Kimimaro is fully aware of the reasons for this visit and is along in the role of support for Sasuke, since he wasn't able to assist him in his trip to Konoha due to his recent illness.

Isa was the one to open the door. To say that she was surprised to find the leader of Otogakure at her door one day before his wedding is mild. Shocked, dismayed, anxious, panicky (I could go on…), any of these words or all of them would best describe her current feelings upon seeing the two large men standing in front of her.

"U-Uchiha-sama! Kaguya-sama!" Isa bowed. "H-how may I-I help you?" Isa's nervousness is making her stutter a little, something she doesn't normally do.

"Relax, Kurosaki-san. We are here to speak with your husband," Kimimaro tells her. "Is he around?"

"Y-yes. Please, come in." Isa opens the door wider to let the two men into her home. She directed them to the living area and offered them to take a seat while she gets Roku for them. She thenwent to their bedroom to tell Roku that the lords of Otogakure are waiting for him in their living room. Roku's eyebrows rose at hearing this. With a certain amount of trepidation, he went to the living room to where the two powerful men are waiting for him. Before he exited their bedroom, he replaced the bandanna on his forehead, tying it at the back. He knows from the pit of his stomach that this visit could be anything but good news for him or his family.

"My lords, welcome to my home." Roku bowed to the men. "You wanted to see me?" He too remained standing as the two large men waiting for him.

"Yes, I know who you really are, Kurosaki-san, or should I say Hyuuga-san," Sasuke asked, speaking up for the first time since arriving at the Kurosaki household.

"My lord?" Asked Roku, clearly mystified by Sasuke's words.

"Come, don't play dumb with me, Hyuuga-san," Sasuke tells Roku with a smirk. "Did you really think that you could hide from me that you are a Hyuuga? Those blue contact lenses and that bandanna you are wearing did not deceive me for long"

Roku is stunned speechless at hearing this. Terrified is his next feeling – terrified for him, but most importantly, for his wife and child. He and Isa fled Konoha, specifically the Hyuuga clan, to protect their sweet Yumi from the Hyuuga seal. He had to suffer being marked, but he'd be damned if he'd take the chance that his daughter be marked the same way. Thank Kami that she did not inherit the distinctive Hyuuga eyes. It meant only he had to cover and hide the pale eyes unique to the Hyuuga clan. It made running and hiding easier. They were able to pass themselves off as the Kurosakis, ordinary merchants.

"Do not worry, I am not here to arrest you or hound you or turn you over to Konoha hunter-nins. That is not the reason why I am here," Sasuke assures the young man. "However, there is something you must do for me in exchange," Sasuke continues before Roku could breathe a sigh of relief.

'_I knew it was too good to be true,'_ Roku lamented. _'What was I thinking? This is the Uchiha I'm dealing with. O f course it wouldn't be easy!'_ Roku continued his self-lambasting in his mind.

Speaking up, Roku asked Sasuke, "Of course, Lord Uchiha. What is it that you need me to do for you?"

"I'm pretty sure that you are aware of my wedding tomorrow? Is that not correct?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes, sir," Roku answered.

"Are you also aware that the bride is none other than the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata?"

Roku had a sense of déjà vu. He is again stunned speechless, this time at hearing the name of the bride. Then he felt terrified, this time terrified for his timid and quiet cousin. How could he have missed the part of the bride? He's heard of the wedding, of course, who hasn't? That's all the village could talk about. But how could he have not known who the bride was until now?

He unconsciously shook his head. She can't be marrying this tough and terrifying (there goes that word again!) warrior. She is light and sweet and soft, while the Uchiha is tough, cold and hard. He'd eat her alive!

Seeing the expressions fleeting through the young Hyuuga's face, from stunned, to worried, to disbelief, and back to terrified, Kimimaro's eyebrow quirked up and a slight smirk touched his lips. Sasuke on the other remained stoic.

"Well?" Sasuke prompted.

"N-no, Lord Uchiha. Can't say that I was aware of that fact," Roku replied.

"As you are the only other Hyuuga presently in Otogakure, I am here to call you on your familial duties. I want you and your family at the wedding ceremony tomorrow and stand beside Hinata, as representative of the Hyuuga clan," Sasuke finally announced.

"You and your family will present yourself to the main tower immediately so you may escort Hinata to the shrine tomorrow morning," Sasuke continued, after which he inclined his head and quickly departed, followed closely by Kimimaro.

OooO

Together, the two walked through the village. Their presence did not go unnoticed for long. Pretty soon, cheers could be heard from the villagers. People pressed forward to greet their leader and his _brother, _both ninjas of great renown, and to offer their congratulations to Sasuke on his impending marriage.

The scene is unusual by any standard. Sasuke is not the sociable type; he does not exactly encourage or welcome friendly and effusive greetings from friends or acquaintances, much less from strangers. However, he understands that as the leader of Otogakure, his people are naturally happy for him and would like to offer their congratulations and good wishes. It _**is**_ an occasion that calls for celebration. It is not everyday that their leader gets married after all.

As the good leader he strives to be, Sasuke bore the wishes, the handshakes, and the backslapping, sometimes coupled with ribald jokes, with good grace. Kimimaro, not as aloof and distant as Sasuke, took pleasure in the impromptu gathering. It was sometime later before the two were able to return to the main tower.

OooO

As they entered the main building, Sasuke unconsciously automatically searched for Hinata. Not finding her within the room, he was just at the point of going to fetch her, when the door leading to the kitchens opened and Hinata emerged, followed closely by the servant girl, Mai.

Upon catching glimpse of him, Hinata abruptly stopped causing the other girl to bump into her, in turn causing her to stumble a little. Sasuke smiled grimly at the sight of his reluctant bride. She was still wearing the same indigo-blue yukata, but had pulled her hair to the back and tied it simply with a white silk ribbon.

The girl, Mai, murmured something to Hinata, seemed to be urging her to continue in to the room, which she seemed to be reluctant to do. A fleeting mutinous look crossed her face. Sasuke grinned in seeing this. He couldn't help it, her spirit pleased him. Not for the first time, he considered what a delight taming her would be. His patience suddenly gone, he strode across the room and met her halfway.

Seeing him coming towards her, Hinata's breath caught. He is once again dressed in the same kimono, although in indigo-blue color this time, tucked into regular shinobi black pants, and tied with a lighter blue colored obi. The opened neck of the kimono prominently showed his muscular chest. Realizing where her eyes had focused, Hinata's cheeks pinkened in a soft blush.

Sasuke truly cut a strong figure. A strong and powerful shinobi. The chokuto strapped on to his back only adds to the image. She remembers the fangirls that used to pester and gravitate towards him in their academy days. She wonders if he still has the same problems with fangirls even now.

Sasuke's eyebrow raised upon seeing the blush on her cheeks, wondering what caused it. Deciding to let it go for now, Sasuke took hold of her hand and led her towards a group of chairs clustered by the unlit fireplace.

Almost as if on cue, Juugo came up to them with the _Kurosakis._ Sasuke stood up. "Ah, right on time. Thank you, Juugo," Sasuke says to Juugo.

Hinata, with her back to the new arrivals, had no idea what's going on, she too stood up. Not expecting another Hyuuga in Otogakure…

"Roku-san!" She could only gasp his name before she threw herself into his comforting embrace.

It took all of Sasuke's will-power not to reach out and rip Hinata away from Roku's arms. He knew that it was all in innocence, but he also knew himself to be a possessive man. What is his is his. And woe to anyone who gets in the way of what is his.

"Hinata," Sasuke called her name softly. "Does this please you?" Sasuke continued, still in that soft voice. "You won't be alone on your wedding. You will have family beside you."

Hinata raised her head from her cousin's (once or twice removed) chest, tears making her pearly eyes more luminescent. Feeling an odd sense of gratitude towards Sasuke for ensuring that she has family present in her wedding, Hinata smiled through her tears and looked at Sasuke with gratitude. She knew that she wouldn't be in this predicament if he hadn't kidnapped her in the first place, but all she could think of right now is that she won't be all alone tomorrow. She is able to take comfort in that.

Sasuke felt a glowing warmth envelope him upon seeing the sweet smile Hinata gave him. He liked the feeling and decided then and there that making Hinata happy is something he would like to do on a regular basis. At the same time, he realized, enough is enough! She's been in his arms far longer than he liked! And with that thought, he reached with his hand and took her away from Roku and sat her back on to the chair. The others followed suit. Introductions and re-introductions commenced. Roku and Hinata caught up with each other's lives and happenings. She however, left out the part about the forced wedding. She didn't want to mar this moment. To confide in to Roku would not serve anyone any good. There is nothing anyone could do at this time.

Before long, dinner was called.

Dinner was a lively affair. The groups of people eating at the main hall, shinobi and non-shinobi alike, are all in a festive mood, to herald the upcoming nuptials of their fearless leader to the sweet and lovely woman sitting beside him tonight.

Said woman is also livelier tonight than she was the previous nights. Some attributed this to the new additions to the main table – a young man sharing the same pale eyes as hers, whom they correctly guessed as a family member; a young petite woman with lovely brown eyes, whom they guessed to be his wife; and a little girl, who could only be their daughter as she looks a lot like the young brunette with the chocolate colored eyes.

To observe Sasuke is to see him with an indulgent look on his face. He may not be actually smiling, but neither does he have his usual stoic expressionless face nor is he sporting the usual smirk on his lips. His visage is softer, especially around the eyes. Relaxed. Comfortable. Dare one say it – content? If not actually happy?

To complete the main table are Sasuke's _family_ – Juugo, Suigetsu, and Kimimaro.

Suigetsu was alternatively (harmlessly) flirting with both Hinata and Isa. Kimimaro would be conversing with either Sasuke or Roku, while gentle Juugo was keeping the little girl, Yumi, company and keeping her entertained with his birds. For once, this group is having a simple dinner. No complications, no problems, no intrigues, no ugliness of war touching them, no pain and no sorrow. It's a simple family dinner.

OooO

A/N: Sasuke may be a little OOC in this chapter that is if you expect him to stay an ice-cube all through his adulthood. Or you may choose to look at it as character growth? (Personally, I prefer the 2nd part…) hehehe

You'll notice that I also introduced a few OC's in this chapter. They're just to help the story to move along. You may not see them again after the wedding. IDK at this point though…

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Dream of Future

**Dream of Future**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing. **

**Thanks to puertorrican-babe, sisdel, mac2, HopeoftheForgotten, darkaura132, winterkaguya, eight88, Aya, mirage, danimals21, NinjaDancer, HinataloveSasuke4ever, Miss-Tulip and Lil-Insanegal for the reviews, and to all the alerts, favorites and addition to C2. You guys rock! **

Rated: T

Chapter 6: The Wedding

OooO

Morning dawned cool and crisp. The people of Otogakure are promised yet of another beautiful day – the kind of day perfect for a wedding and the festivities that is sure to follow.

Hinata was awaken by Mai from a for once, deep and untroubled sleep. She was served breakfast in bed, and was immediately whisked into the bathing area for a long and languorous bath.

Mai had prepared her a milk bath consisting of a few drops each of jasmine oil, lavender, clary sage and bergamot oil (citrus fruit), which she added to the warm bath water. Mai knows that jasmine, apart from the obvious sweetness of its scent, can also be an effective addition to an emotional tonic milk bath that will gently soak away worry and stress, something she knows her mistress is placed greatly under.

She left Hinata soaking in the tub and let the gentle aroma of the jasmine work its magic while she went back in the room to prepare the _shiro maku_ (traditional wedding kimono) and all other accoutrements – _Shiro_ meaning white and _maku_ meaning pure. The wedding kimono actually consists of two different kimono. The white wedding kimono is worn for the wedding ceremony and an elaborate rich patterned silk brocade kimono called _uchikake_ is worn over the white kimono at the wedding reception as a kind of coat.

Mai opened the cedar chest Suigetsu-san dropped off last night. She took out and carefully hung the white _shiro-maku_ on a wooden stand, especially designed for kimono. The kimono is rich in fine embroidered patterns and scenes of pine and cranes in flight. The _uchikake_ she took out next is in imperial purple, as opposed to the more popular color red for uchikake. The featured motifs are fans filled with woven and embroidered designs of chrysanthemum, pine, crane, and maple leaf. The open fan is to signify happiness. She hung this next to the shiro-maku.

On the bed, she laid out the white obi for the _shiro-maku_, _tabi_ socks beside a white pair of _zori_ sandals, and the _juban_, a thin kimono robe to be worn under the shiro_-maku_. Next, she laid out beautiful gold combs and accessories called _kanzashi_. Lastly, the white wedding hood called _tsuno-kakushi_ – supposedly to signify obedience in the part of the bride.

After finishing this task, Mai went back to the bathing area to collect Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, it is time. The others should be arriving shortly to help with the preparation," Mai softly tells Hinata while holding out a towel for her. Hinata took the towel from her and proceeded to dry herself. Mai took a step back and watched Hinata, waiting for her to finish and escort her to the powder room area.

As they entered the outer room, she went to get the lotion and was about to squirt some of the lotion on her palm with the full intention of applying it on Hinata, when it was grabbed from her hand and was told that there is no need.

"I can do it myself, Mai-chan," Hinata tells her, still mortified that a simple task as applying lotion on to one's self is supposed to be done for her. She is at the same time also glad that the mother and daughter pair that is Kin and Hatsu are not present in the room.

"I have placed your undergarments on top of that stool," she pointed to the stool in front of the powder mirror. Mai was rather surprised the first time she'd seen Hinata's preference in undergarments. It seemed the shy and timid young woman was partial to lacy and silky little bits of nothing when it comes to underwear. Not garish or vulgar, rather sexy and very feminine.

She went back inside the bathing area to do a quick tidying up and also to give Hinata a bit of privacy, belatedly remembering her mistress' shyness.

"Did you say preparation? What do you mean?" She asked Mai, now in her bra and panties with the towel loosely wrapped around her.

"Oh, yes! Komon-san has been engaged to help with the dressing. He is an experienced and respected kimono dresser. He should be arriving shortly," Mai explains to Hinata enthusiastically. She then bounced out of the room to pick up the juban from the bed. "He is also going to style your hair into the _bunkin-takashimada_ (traditional Japanese hairstyle)." Mai continues.

"So please hurry up, my lady. We want to make sure that you are at least covered up before the others get here." Mai urges further, her excitement could no longer be contained.

Hinata hurriedly completed her morning toilette and put on the juban. Mai was brushing her hair when someone knocked on the door. Hinata took the brush from Mai, while she went to open it, and continued with the brushing. Opening the door produced Isa, who entered the room with a ready smile. Mai was about to close the door when an arm shot out holding it open. It was the _dreaded pair_, Kin and Hatsu, accompanied by an older man who could be none other than Komon Edo, the kimono dresser.

Hinata entered the bedroom intending to greet the new arrivals. However, her attention was immediately caught by the vision of the two kimono hanging on the wooden stand, their magnificent colors and grandeur prominently displayed before her eyes. She wonderingly reached out a hand to touch the rich silk and feel for herself that these garments are truly here.

The last time she's seen these garments was when they were being wrapped in rice paper and placed back in the cedar chest they were stored in. Her father, Lord Hiashi, having walked in on her conversation with one of her several elder aunts while she was admiring the wedding photo of her parent's, instructed the servants to collect the cedar chest from his room and showed her the wedding kimono her mother wore. Turning towards the bed, Hinata saw that everything is here, including the _juban_ she's currently wearing. Her father had told her that it was in safe keeping awaiting her own wedding. It was to be a start of a tradition in their family – to pass it down from generation to the next.

At the time, she was saddened for she thought she'd never marry; after seeing the beautiful creations, she had wished then that she also get her special day and have the chance to wear the same kimono her gentle and beloved mother had worn on her own wedding. She hadn't thought of marriage for years now. But these past few days, with the knowledge of her upcoming wedding, she thought she'd miss her chance to wear the beautiful kimono. She never expected them to be here.

Stunned by the sudden fulfillment of her wish, had Sasuke truly anticipated that this would be important to her and granted it without her even asking? Or was he simply astute enough to use her personal desires as one more way to bind her to him irrevocably? Regardless of the true reasons – the whys and the hows, Hinata, overcome with emotions felt a prickling of tears in her eyes, which she instantly shook away. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she turned towards the other people in the room, who she saw are also gawking at the magnificent and luxurious kimono displayed before them.

Hatsu stepped forward and introduced the kimono dresser to Hinata, "Lady Hinata, this is Komon Edo. He is here to assist with the dressing. Komon-san will also be in charge of styling your hair for the wedding." She further explained.

"Lady Hinata, a pleasure," Edo bowed as way of greetings. "It is certainly a pleasure and a privilege to be assisting you on this very special day."

"How do you do, Komon-san," Hinata answered, bowing at the same time.

"Shall we start, my lady?" Edo asked, itching to get started. He looked around the bedroom and asked in general, "We need to start with the hair. Where can we do this?"

"There is the powder room. There's a mirror and all the other necessary hairstyling tools – blow-dryer, crimper, and such. There are also other hair products made available for you to use there," Mai answered. These are all new items given to her by Kin the day previously as preparation for today.

"Excellent! My lady?" Edo looked towards Hinata, expecting her to follow him to the room.

With a sigh of resignation, Hinata followed the older man to the other room and mentally geared herself for a long morning. The other three women all trekked towards the other room to watch and assist in however capacity.

Two hours later, Hinata emerged from the powder room with her indigo-blue hair now in _bunkin takashimada_. Isa led her towards the bed and sat her on the edge to give Mai the opportunity to help Hinata put on the_ tabi_ socks. Hatsu and Edo were taking town the white kimono from the peg. They then helped Hinata into the kimono. She hadn't realized that the donning of a kimono is a little ceremony in and of itself. To Hinata, this felt like a long drawn out process, requiring the aid of several people to accomplish. Now she understands the need for Komon Edo's presence.

A couple of hours later, they are finally finished. The older man left the room with his tools and supplies escorted again by the dreaded pair (Kin and Hatsu) leaving Isa and Mai with Hinata. Mai started tidying up once again, while Isa stayed by Hinata to help her put on the _zori _sandals.

As the only female family member close by, the task of "the talk" with the bride fell on her shoulders. Isa took this opportunity to ask Hinata if she had any questions.

"Questions? What do you mean?" Hinata asked her, clearly puzzled by her question.

"Ano, erm… I mean, do you have any questions about tonight?" Isa was stammering by this time.

"Tonight? Oh… Oh! Y-you mean…," Hinata's voice trailed off to nothing, furiously blushing at this time as she caught on to what Isa was trying to convey. But before she could answer further, there was a quick knock on the door. Then Roku's voice was heard calling for Isa.

"Isa! Hurry! You still have to get ready yourself. We are to leave in an hour!" Roku tells his wife through the door.

Isa jumped from the bed upon hearing this and hurriedly gave Hinata a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before running to the door to get prepared herself and her family. Hinata was left alone once again with Mai in the room, her cheeks still flushed from her earlier embarrassment.

OooO

The bridal party left for the sanctuary accompanied by Juugo and Suigetsu as guides. At least Hinata preferred to think of it that way, instead of the more likely reason that it is Sasuke's way of ensuring that she _**is**_ there at the wedding. Yumi was left in Mai's care for the wedding ceremony.

They arrived at the shrine in no time and were greeted by Kimimaro. The men are all looking handsome in their formal tuxedos, while Isa is very beautiful in her own green _irotomesode_ (single colored kimono, patterned only below the waistline). It was seconds later that she catches her first glimpse of Sasuke. Her breath caught. He is looking resplendent in his _montsuki _kimono, paired with pleated black _hakama_ pants with gray stripes. To complete his outfit is a black _haori _(a short overcoat) bearing the Uchiha fan symbol both in the front and the back.

Sasuke meanwhile was equally entranced by the sight of his lovely bride in her white wedding dress. Images of him peeling each layer of garment off, exposing her soft and smooth white skin to him little by little. Were it not for his much vaunted rigid control and self-discipline, he would have had a nosebleed at the very vivid imageries flashing through his mind

'_Sweet Kami, she is exquisite!' _He's not sure if his mouth was going to go dry from the vision in front of him, _**or**_ if he should salivate from the vision in front of him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you OK, man?" Kimimaro calling his name and finally stepping in front of him shook him from his trance-like condition. Kimimaro's eyebrow raised and immediately smirked at him once he realized what's going on.

"Are you OK?" Kimimaro repeated, this time in a teasing voice. "Or do you feel like sitting down for a bit? Give you a few minutes to recover?"

He got a glare from Sasuke for his trouble. Which didn't faze him a bit.

"" No answer from Sasuke. Eyes twitching. Finally, a grunt, "Hn".

At this, Kimimaro bursted out laughing. Which earned him another glare from Sasuke. Which served to amuse him further, making him laugh uproariously.

Finally, shaking his head, ruefully accepting the ribbing from Kimimaro, Sasuke asked him if the ceremony shouldn't be getting started.

"In a rush, are we?" Kimimaro shot back, still chortling. "Don't worry, just some last minute details and we should be getting started shortly."

"Hn" Sasuke grunted while watching Isa fix the _tsuno-kakushi_ (white wedding hood) on Hinata's head. He inwardly smiled thinking of what the hood represented. The hood symbolizes the bride's faithfulness and obedience to her husband; that she will carry out her role as a wife with patience and serenity. A man could not ask for more.

OooO

The ceremony itself was private. It consisted of the bride and the bridegroom and their immediate families. It was very solemn and accompanied by traditional flute music. The presiding priest started with a purification ritual for all present, using a special branch called narai-gushi. After this, the presiding priest invoked on the gods to bestow their blessings on the couple.

Sasuke fully understood the significance of a Shinto wedding in the truest tradition of their culture – the marriage of two people is not just the union between a man and a woman, but also the blending of two families. This is particularly evident in the exchange of vows between the bride and the groom. The bride and groom stand between the families and face forward, while they make an oath to keep faithful and obedient to one another. The two families face each other, while the bride and groom do not. This was the reason why he seeked out Roku and his family, the only other Hyuuga available in Otogakure. He wanted the Hyuuga clan represented during the ceremony as tradition dictates. He wanted this wedding and the ceremony as traditional as he could make it and manipulated events to make it so.

However, in this particular part of the ceremony, the exchange of vows, Sasuke broke tradition. Sasuke and Hinata faced each other during the exchange of vows. _**They exchanged their wedding vows **__**to**__** each other. **_

The ancient wedding custom of _san-san-kudo_ (three sets of three sips equals nine) followed next. It was the sharing of sake ceremony. Three flat cups escalating in size were used. Starting with the smallest, Sasuke led, taking three sips of sake from the cup. Sasuke then handed said cup to Hinata, and she then did likewise from the same cup. They did the same with the medium and the largest cups. Another divergence from tradition was that Sasuke and Hinata exchanged wedding rings. Again, Sasuke's doing. He wanted Hinata bound to him as tightly as possible. In any and every way.

At the end of the sake ceremony, both families drank a cup of sake, representing the union of the bride and groom and the unification of the two families. Having drank the sake signaled that the marriage vows were sealed. Finally, at the conclusion of the ceremony, Sasuke and Hinata proceeded to the sanctuary to offer twigs of sakaki (a sacred tree) to the gods.

The wedding ceremony was brief, but was solemn and sacred. Before they left the shrine, Hinata donned the _uchikake_ prior to their appearance at the wedding reception. The three men, Kimimaro, Suigetsu and Juugo were rendered speechless at the sight of Hinata in the _uchikake_. To them, she looked every inch the delicate princess they all think she is in their minds. They can't help but feel a twinge of envy at Sasuke's good fortune in having her for wife.

The wedding party stopped once they reached the _Torri _gates to take pictures. Picture taking is not allowed inside the sanctuary and shrine. The newlyweds made a very striking couple. Sasuke in his formal _montsuki _kimono looked every inch the formidable warrior that he is, and Hinata in her white wedding kimono, plus the rich _uchikake_ in imperial purple, looked like a fairytale princess.

OooO

After the picture taking at the _torri_ gates, the wedding party finally got on their way to the reception where the people of Otogakure are waiting to start the celebration.

At their approach, there was no containing the crowd. They surged forward and showered the newlyweds with congratulations and best wishes. Sasuke and Hinata were finally able to take their seats on a stage, along with their respective _families_. Another notable break from traditions is the lack of speeches from friends and families. Since this marriage was not accomplished in the normal way, in order to avoid any awkwardness and embarrassment, Sasuke and the others decided to forgo this portion of the celebration. Instead, they immediately went on to serve the food and alcohol. As the servants scrambled to fill and re-fill the buffet tables and re-fill cups with sake and wine, music of drums and flutes started wafting in the late afternoon air. Halfway through the feast, varied musical acts, acrobatics, and dance acts were performed before the newlyweds and their assembled guests.

'_Proprieties must be observed. People expect certain things. Rituals are important for they strengthen the community,'_ Sasuke reminded himself of that yet again. It didn't help. He was rock hard, he burned with a fire that threatened to consume him. He could feel his blood throbbing more fiercely than the music.

Hinata, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying herself. Totally unaware of Sasuke's condition. There she sits, watching the program put together expressly for their benefits, her lips slightly parted and her eyes rapt with interest. She seemed perfectly content to remain there all night. That impression was confirmed a few minutes later when the current dance performance was concluded and she turned to Kimimaro and Suigetsu to ask them what the next performance is to be.

Truthfully, she had no particular interest if there should be any other act to follow. Indeed, she could think of scarcely anything save the danger to her father, and friends and family, and the equally momentous step she had just taken to try to allay it. But Kimimaro was unexpectedly kind, reminding her yet again of her own cousin, Neji, and the kindness Neji had often shown her. Reminding her, too, of how reluctant she was to submit herself to the man sitting next to her.

Kimimaro smiled at her gently, as though he sensed the directions of her thoughts and sought to soothe them. "I believe there's going to be a short break from the performances to allow the guests to dance a bit."

"Say, Hinata-sama, could I perhaps convince you to dance with me?" Suigetsu broke in. "That is… if it's OK with your husband," he hastily added after seeing the hard look Sasuke threw his way.

"A-ano, I'm sorry, but I do not dance. I do not know how," she answered softly, pink blush spreading on her cheeks, embarrassed to admit to her lack of dancing skills.

"Oh, that's not a problem. Think nothing of it. I could teach you some time, if you like," Suigetsu offered, all the while keeping a close eye on Sasuke.

Kimimaro snorted in his cup upon hearing this. They both knew that there will be no dance lessons between Suigetsu and Hinata. _'Sasuke's wife with another man; touching her and holding her close? Right! Not gonna happen!'_

He looked at Suigetsu and quirked his eyebrow at him. Suigetsu gave a sheepish grin and took a quick gulp of his sake, acknowledging that what he had suggested had the same likelihood of happening as Sasuke offering his eyes to Itachi on a platter.

"Oh! Thank you, but I don't think…," her voice trailed off as she turned her head to look at Sasuke. Her train of thoughts leaving her as she caught the hard intensity of Sasuke's gaze. A small shock ran through her. All this time, she had focused on anything and everything in order to stay calm. She made sure not to focus her attention on Sasuke. Now, for the first time, she saw the mysterious hunger in him and the savage battle he was waging to contain it. A battle she also saw, all too clearly, that he was about to lose.

Sasuke raised a hand. A servant materialized immediately at his side. He gave instructions, and the man nodded before hurrying off. A moment later, Hatsu appeared.

"It is time, lady," she said to Hinata.

There was certainly no point asking time for what, but Hinata was sorely tempted. Her throat was very dry as she stood. For an awful moment, she feared her legs were too weak to hold her. She took a deep breath, fighting for calm, and moved away from the table. The crowd of shinobi in the room saw her and raised a lusty cheer, thumping their drinking cups loudly on the table. Their ribald comments making her cheeks burn even more.

She stumbled slightly and would have fallen had Sasuke not reached out a hand to steady her. Their eyes met. She saw the raw hunger still in his, but beneath it something else, something stronger even, more enduring, something that made her breath come just a little easier.

OooO

A/N: Heh! I thought I'd end it here. The chapter's getting too long. Next chapter would be Rated M for obvious reasons – the wedding night! .

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Read and review! :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**Dream of Future**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing. **

**Thanks to danimals21, darkaura132, borisbear, eight88, bloodfire93, puertorrican-babe, Maya Aquaria, NotIntoIt3456, HinataloveSasuke4ever, loveslavender, winterkaguya, LuVr of KoReA, lil.ramen.lover, Miss-Tulip, HopeoftheForgotten, the person you'll love to hate, Asnbaby, and TimDrakeFanatic for the reviews, and to all the alerts, favorites and addition to C2. **

Rated: M

Chapter 7: Wedding Night

OooO

Instead of the room in the main building where she's been staying at this past two weeks, Hatsu took her to Sasuke's personal lodgings, a smaller building separate from the main one – the same place where he deposited her on her first arrival in Otogakure.

Hatsu, Komon-san, and Mai were all there to help her out of the kimono. Komon-san is there to ensure that the beautiful wedding kimono and the _uchikake _are handled and stored properly. She was left in only the _juban_ and was then ushered into the bathroom area to freshen up.

As she exited the bathroom, she saw that the kimono dresser and Mai were just finishing up their tasks with the kimono and the rest of the bridal accessories, with the exception of the _juban_, which she still had on. Hinata heard Mai murmur to the older man that she will take care of the remaining item once it is available.

The kimono dresser and the younger woman took their leave, casting hooded looks of speculation at her and at the bed. Hatsu remained to comb out her hair.

"The kimono was very beautiful. I had been saving to have one as fine for Kin, but it no longer matters now."

"I don't understand. Why doesn't it matter now?"

"She will not make as good a marriage as I had hoped."

It took Hinata a moment to understand what Hatsu was saying. When she did, she turned in her seat and looked up at the older woman. "You wanted Sasuke to marry your Kin."

Hatsu shrugged. "Hoped for. It wasn't an impossibility. Kin is a beautiful young woman. No one in Otogakure was as graceful and beautiful as she is."

She continued brushing out Hinata's hair. When Hinata remained silent, waiting her out, Hatsu added, "You are young and far from home, were your mother here, she could… warn you. Perhaps prepare you, at least as much as one could be prepared."

She paused, came around in front of Hinata, and leaned down so that their eyes met, Hatsu's were wide in apparent sincerity yet curiously flat.

"I deem it my duty as a woman to warn you. He will hurt you. All the women he beds say it. He is built more like a stallion than a man and cares not what pain he inflicts. So long as he gets his pleasure, that is all that he cares about."

She straightened and resumed her brushing. "Why should he care otherwise? He is the lord of Otogakure and his word is law. No one will interfere with anything he does, not even if you scream loudly enough for all to hear."

"That's enough!" Hinata jumped up, wrestled the comb from Hatsu's hand, and tossed it onto the table. "You are done here. Go."

The older woman's demeanor changed abruptly. She sneered at Hinata. "Oh, yes, give orders, act the fine lady, but we all know what you are, nothing more than a tool and convenience. If your family is not what it is, you'd have been taken already by every man here. The Lord Sasuke has to marry you but he cares nothing for you. Nothing! You are less to him than dirt and that's how he will treat you; especially after your brutal way of rejecting his proposal, he is bent on revenge and will surely take it from you tonight."

Hatsu's eyes filled with hate and loathing, she flounced out the door and slammed it behind her. Hinata stood frozen in place, her whole body trembling. Slowly, she sank down, her legs giving way beneath her, until she was sitting on the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and buried her face against her knees.

OooO

Sasuke shut the door firmly behind him. He turned the key to lock it to further ensure privacy. He turned, his onyx gaze scanning the chamber. When he failed to see his bride, his first thought was that she had fled. Anger was already surging through him when a faint movement drew his eyes to the woman huddled in the shadows.

"Hn," he sighed and started toward her. Hinata looked up, the pale oval of her face framed in a flow of silken blue-black hair, and her lips pressed tightly together. He needed no great sensitivity to know that she was desperately battling against raw fear.

"Hinata," he murmured, worry overtaking the haze of lust he's been under, and would not have thought anything could supplant. Lifting her carefully, offering a silent prayer of thanks when she did not resist, he carried her to the bed and sat down with her on his lap.

For a while, he did nothing except hold her in his arms, her face resting against his shoulder. He awkwardly started smoothing her hair down, back and forth, in a calming manner. Pretty soon, he could feel her start to relax a little, and that encouraged him.

Finally, Hinata looked up and met his questioning gaze. "I'm an idiot."

Her pronouncement so shocked him that he gave a short bark of laughter, the sound itself a further shock to both of them.

He gave her a quick squeeze. "No, you're not. It's only natural to be nervous. Kind of like the fear of the unknown." Sasuke tried to reassure her a little.

That had to be it. She is a virgin bride confronted by a husband she hardly knew, and had every reason to think was an enemy. Of course, she'd be frightened. He wondered why Isa or Hatsu had not done or said anything to reassure her? Explained a bit of what's to come?

"Did your mother never speak to you of these things? Had 'The Talk' with you?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I was too young when she died."

"Any of your female Hyuuga relatives? Aunts? Cousins?" Sasuke persisted.

Hinata again shook her head, and started tracing with her index finger one of the Uchiha fan symbol emblazoned on the _haori_ he's wearing. "There's just never been any chance. And you know how I moved away from the main house…"

"I never thought I'd marry." She finally announced, and took a deep breath, "But don't think me ignorant. I am a healer. The workings of the body are no mystery to me."

"Perhaps not." Sasuke agreed, he believe that she may know the mechanics in the sex act. But the actual intimacies and what actually passed between a man and a woman, she really didn't have the remotest idea. Still, Sasuke thought it best if she discovered it in the doing.

Sasuke continued with his stroking of her hair and drew her a little closer. She took another deep breath and snuggled on his lap. He just managed not to groan as lust roared back into life at the feel of her soft body against his.

"Do you feel confused and frightened just because your entire life has been turned upside down as you find yourself in a situation where you never imagined you could possibly be?" Sasuke finally asked, as he strived to control his raging body once again.

Hinata blinked in surprise. "Well, yes," she answered softly, "as a matter of fact that is exactly how I feel."

"Would you believe that is also how I feel?" Sasuke asked.

She straightened up and stared at him. "You do? How can that be?"

"No one around here talks about peace. Everyone seems to think that war is inevitable. But I happen to think that things ought to be different; I tried to think as they do, to resign myself to war and endless fighting, but I couldn't. So here I am, Uchiha Sasuke, a name synonymous to blood and violence, now a would be peacemaker. You have to admit that sounds a little odd. And as if that weren't enough, now I find myself married to you."

"What's wrong with being married to me?" Hinata asked not a little bit indignantly.

Sasuke found himself the urge to laugh once again, but stopped himself just in time. That seems to be turning into a habit, and that is something that Uchiha Sasuke just does not do. "Let's just say that you affect me strangely."

Hinata gave a shrug and said, "Oh, well, as to that, you do the same to me."

Sasuke bit back another groan. She shouldn't have said that. He'd been doing so well, too. Holding on to his self-control, exercising tireless patience, and trying his damnedest to give her whatever time she seemed to need. But now…

He looked down, his gaze gliding over pale, creamy skin of her neck and a hint of cleavage exposed at the neckline of the juban. He shook with the need to touch her… all of her… now. this instance. The knowledge that she desired him, too…

Sasuke fell back across the bed, drawing her with him. Hinata gasped at their sudden change of position and tried to sit up. Sasuke rolled on top of her, covering her completely with his hard, lean body.

"Hush," he whispered against the delicate curve of her jaw. His mouth tracing down her slender throat to the sweet hollow between her collarbones. Hot driving lust surged through him; he could hear blood pounding in his ears. Swiftly, holding his weight above her, he clasped her face between his hands and took her mouth, parting her lips for the hard driving thrust of his tongue. He was going too fast, he knew it, but he couldn't stop.

Sasuke grasped the edge of the juban's neckline and pulled it open, baring the lacy white bra she's wearing. She twisted beneath him, pushing against his shoulders, and tore her mouth from his, "No, wait--"

He heard her, but from a distance. Sasuke is not to be denied. With hands trembling with need, Sasuke tried to undo the sash holding the juban together, finally he just tore it away and swiftly divested Hinata of the delicate material, leaving her exposed to his hot gaze in only a pair of lacy bra and panties.

His vision blurred. He took in her exquisite legs, the nest of dark curls between her sleek thighs, covered in nothing but a tiny bit of lace, her tiny waist. He ran his hands over her in blatant, raw possession. "Mine," he growled, and pushed a heavily muscled thigh between her legs, forcing her to open to him.

He was reaching down to free his hard length from his pants when awareness of what he was doing suddenly washed over him like an icy wave. He froze, staring down at her pale face and fear wide eyes. Shock knifed down through him. Never in his life had he lost control like this with a woman, and she his wife and a virgin! If ever gentle care was needed…

Sasuke pressed his forehead against Hinata's and let is slide down to the pillow below her and groaned. She lay very still, small and fragile, so vulnerable against his vast strength. With a deep, shuddering breath, he forced himself to move to his side, but he couldn't bear to let go of her entirely, and drew her into his arms.

Hinata shivered and brought her legs tightly together, but didn't try to pull away. Despite her fear, she knows that she is this man's wife and there are duties and things that a wife just does not shirk.

Hinata could feel and hear Sasuke breathing very hard and knows that he's not asleep. She raised herself on her elbow and took a peek at Sasuke. He had one arm thrown over his face, partly covering it. She could also see his eyes squeezed shut, and a frown is visible on his face. She could feel tension virtually radiating off of him.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened, making her jump back a little. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

To say that Hinata was shocked to hear those words from Sasuke would be an understatement. She opened her mouth, but no words would come out. She tried again, "I…"

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Sasuke continued before she could utter anything else.

Hinata sat up a little farther, conscious of her partial nudity. Her last fear that Hatsu's horrible words might be true vanished after hearing that from Sasuke. He was a proud, strong, and arrogant man. He was bred in a violent world and has been accustomed to absolute obedience, but he had never hurt her.

And they are married. Like it or not, they are now linked forever.

Tentatively, she touched her fingertips to his chest. He stared at her, not breathing. Boldly, she laid her palm against him, inserting it through the opening of his kimono, feeling the warmth of the smooth skin under the fabric.

"Hinata…" Sasuke said her name warningly.

"It doesn't seem fair," Hinata softly whispered, crouching closer.

"What doesn't?" Sasuke asked, also in a whisper.

"You're being fully dressed, while I'm … not."

With those whispered words, Sasuke's hand shot up, quickly reversing their positions and laid Hinata down on the soft pillow. Her long, dark hair spread in disarray around her. Sasuke looked down at the woman under him for a moment, taking in the sweet beauty that is splayed before him.

He slowly lowered his mouth to her partially opened lips. He gives her a tentative kiss. Gently brushing his lips over hers until her mouth softened and her breath sighed out. Then his tongue touched hers, and he made a sound deep in his throat.

Gently, powerfully, his kiss consumed her. Hinata felt her body change, felt unfamiliar fire shimmer through nerve endings she didn't know she had. With a small sound, she softened beneath him. Sasuke responded by kissing her even more deeply, his body hard with passion and restraint, his hands gentle as they slid down from her hair to the pulse-point on her neck, down towards her back to the closure of her lacy bra. Sasuke's sure fingers made quick work of the clasp and in no time had the garment off of Hinata, finally baring Hinata's ample breasts to his greedy eyes.

His hands moved over her breasts, the callused thumbs rubbing against her nipples. Sensations radiated through her. Hinata's head arched back against the pillow and could not help the tiny gasp escaping from her soft lips. She writhed helplessly as she felt Sasuke's mouth close over one breast, while his hand continued caressing the other. His mouth roamed between her breasts, licking and biting gently, teasing her until she twisted against him.

Sasuke raised his head and looked with satisfaction at the beauty beneath him. He smiled and moved once, letting her feel his arousal. When he looked up again, he saw her looking at him, face flushed with passion.

Sasuke rose up on his knees taking Hinata along. Standing beside the bed, he grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. Softly, he asked her to help undress him. Shyly, Hinata walked around Sasuke and took off the haori; she was going to put it away, when Sasuke stopped her and shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "Just drop it on the floor."

Wordlessly, Hinata did and reached for the kimono.

OooO

Once Sasuke is fully naked, his clothing strewn on the floor around them, Hinata did not know what to do next. She stood unmoving in front of Sasuke, her eyes lowered.

"Hinata..," Sasuke whispered her name, taking hold of her chin, tilting her head upwards. Sasuke bent down for a deep kiss that consumed every bit of her mouth. Hinata gave herself to his embrace with unconcealed pleasure. Her lips opened beneath his, meeting his tongue with sweet changing pressures of her own that she had learned from him. When the kiss finally ended, Sasuke picked her up and laid her gently back on the mattress.

Hinata stared at the man looming above her. A dark, powerful, naked presence surrounding her with ruthless intensity. They stared. He was more naked than she, because she still had her lacy underwear on.

"You are beautiful," Hinata could not stop herself from whispering the three words, laying her palms on the hard planes of his chest.

Sasuke could not help but smile a little at her whispered words. "No, this, this is beauty," he said and cupped her breasts, caressing the tight nipples with his thumbs. His mouth soon followed, hot, seductive, compelling. He took her aching nipple into his mouth and played on first one, then the other, with his tongue and teeth. Hinata again could not do anything but writhe beneath him as pleasurable sensations coursed through her body.

Sasuke pulled down her panties, his hard warm palm soothed her, caressed her, and cupped her intimately; then slid his fingers across, around, and between. His fingers mimicking the movements of his tongue in her mouth earlier.

Sasuke finally moved over her, and she stiffened and instinctively tried to pull back, as she felt the hot, hard bluntness pushing at her entrance.

"Shhhh..," Sasuke murmured and peppered soothing kisses all over her face.

Hinata felt herself softening. "That's it, _hime_, now relax," he murmured.

"Relax?" It came out as a squeak. "How can I..,"

"Hold on to me," Sasuke instructed Hinata and stilled just long enough for her to place her hands on his shoulders. She clung to him, left with no choice but to trust that he would not hurt her too much.

Sasuke's features were harshly contorted, his breath coming fast, as he fought to hold on to the last shreds of his control. Sasuke forced himself to move slowly, entering her little by little, giving her at least some chance to adjust to his size. When he felt the proof of her innocence, he gazed down into her pearly eyes, wide with fear, but lit too by wonderment of the new feelings and sensations.

Sasuke took her mouth, swallowing the tiny gasp at the same time as he surged and tore through her hymen. Hinata felt her body slowly adjust to the unfamiliar feeling. He is inside her body. She could feel him. She was all around him. Experimentally, she flexed her inner muscles and immediately he groaned. His head flung back, teeth gritted in agony… or ecstasy.

"I think you're relaxed enough," Sasuke ground out and started to move inside her.

Hinata's breath fled as he moved, rocking her whole body with each movement. Without conscious volition, her legs embraced him, locking around him, pulling him tight and hard against her, pulling him deeper.

All awareness faded as exquisite tension built and built and built, and it was like his blood was thundering through her, and hers through him, and together they were… they were…

"Look at me, hime," Sasuke whispered.

With and effort, Hinata forced her eyes open. He made one last mighty thrust and she heard, as if from far away, a high thin scream. And he held her gaze as she shattered into oblivion around him. Sasuke let go of his steel restraint, sharing her ecstasy as release shuddered through him. His harsh shout joined her own. When the spasm of his own release finally lessened, he was slumped against her, his lungs working double time.

Slowly, Sasuke raised himself on his forearms. He stared down at this wife.

Hinata's eyes were closed, the thick lashes fanning against her delicately flushed cheeks. Her lips, slightly swollen from his kisses, curved in a small smile. She looked supremely… satisfied and content.

Sasuke kissed her lightly, repeatedly as if memorizing her face with his lips. Then he rolled onto his back, any further movement being impossible. Long moments passed before Sasuke was able to think of anything else but the long-awaited slaking of his need for Hinata. He used what little strength he had to pull the covers over them both. Hinata murmured her thanks and snuggled closer to him. At the touch of her silken skin, or perhaps the jasmine scent of her skin, or maybe the brush of her breast against his arm, did it, or… Whatever the cause, he felt himself stirring in instant response, tentatively but with obvious enthusiasm. Sasuke bit back a groan, torn between astonished wariness and reluctant pride.

Hinata instantly felt the tensing of Sasuke and stiffened. "Is something wrong?" She couldn't meet his gaze, shock and embarrassed by her body's unrestrained responses to his touch.

"Not at all," Sasuke murmured. With a sigh, he rolled out of the bed. There was some satisfaction in his wife's quick, wide-eyed glance in his direction before she promptly ducked her head back down, but it didn't really help much. She is too delicate. If he took her again before she had time to recover, it would be nothing more than abuse.

Sasuke went into the adjoining bathroom and dampened a soft washcloth and returned to the bed. He pulled back the covers, which Hinata tried to grab and hold on to them. "What are you doing? Don't…"

"Be quiet," Sasuke said gruffly and sat beside her. Ignoring her wide-eyed look, he shoved the blankets aside and forced a hand between her legs, which she had tightly clenched together. "I want to be sure you're OK."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest that she could see to it herself, but he applied just enough pressure to her knees to force her legs apart and quickly placed the cloth gently against the juncture of her thighs. She had bled. It had stopped. He who had been in countless battles, been exposed to rivers of blood and gore winced at the sight of the smeared blood on the milky white smoothness of her skin. Any thoughts of taking her again so soon also stopped in their track.

Sasuke tossed the cloth on to the table, got back into bed, and pulled the covers over them. Hinata remained very stiff, shocked to the core by his frank speech and actions. She needed to learn that she is now a married woman and will have to accustom herself to sharing her body with her husband.

Sasuke sighed and gathered his wife to him, ignoring her efforts to hold herself apart. Although sleep called out to him, Sasuke forced himself to stay awake, gently stroking her back until she relaxed.

Hinata was asleep when Sasuke reflected that just the process of being married had been a great deal more trouble that he would ever have expected. However, now that he had Hinata safely wedded and bedded, that was bound to change. She was a gently reared woman, schooled in the duties of a lady. After tonight, she would make a nice, quiet, docile wife, exactly as he had expected. He was confident in that. There is no doubt about it. No doubt at all. That was the last thought in his head before he let the oblivion of sleep take him over.

OooO

A/N:Heh! There you go… the wedding night. :grins:

I like to think that Sasuke is a gentleman and a gentle man to his precious people. Take example when he knocked out Sakura. He didn't leave her crumpled on the ground, instead he placed her on a bench. And Hinata is one of his precious people in this story. He's not in-love with her yet, but he's getting there. The stage is set for it…

So, whaddya think? Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dream of Future**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing. **

**Thanks to darkaura132, Maya Aquaria, eight88, puertorrican-babe, TimDrakeFanatic, Akane101, Beabandit, Kawaii Kabu; Dragonstar-dreamer, petite-ina, winterkaguya, shiraiyuki Rie, Irwin-LyokoWarroir, Miss-Tulip, rcr, sanriochica333; black55widow, hyuga-suporter, sofie, and Becca for the reviews, and to all the alerts, favorites and addition to C2. You guys rock! **

**To Anon: thanks for reading and for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I am not familiar with Hipathya, so I checked her out and the story you mentioned – it's a FFVII. I'm not familiar with FFVII, so I don't read them. So, yeah... it's all coincidental. :o)**

Rated: T (to be safe)

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

OooO

**Back in Konoha**

Hyuuga Compound: Mid-morning after Hinata's abduction

Shizune, personal assistant to the Godaime Hokage, sent the two genin to the massive Hyuuga compound to drop off the deer antlers that the Lady Hinata had requested, and some medicinal supplies she felt would be useful to the healer.

"It's my first time to come here. Is it normal to be this quiet?" One girl asked her observation to her companion.

"Hmm… I don't know. I've never gone this far into the compound before," the other answered.

"There's no activity. It's what time? We haven't encountered anyone yet. It's too quiet. … feels like I'm in the Uchiha compound. Creepy!" Giving a quick shudder for good measure.

"Oh, hush! Quit being melodramatic. We're almost at the Hyuuga mansion. See the tall gate?" The two girls picked up their pace and were knocking at the wooden gates to the Hyuuga main house in no time. After several minutes of knocking, and finally pounding at the wooden gates and still no answer, one of the girls (the second girl) decided to take a peek over the fence. She and her companion placed their loads on the ground, and she asked the other girl to give her a boost up. As soon as she got a foothold, she did a quick scan of the house and the grounds around it. She found no activity. No one seems to be up and about. She was about to get down from her perch over the fence when as she glanced down, she saw a man slumped down against the wall, directly below her. She couldn't help the loud gasp from escaping her. The other girl waiting down below on her side of the fence heard and worriedly asked her what's wrong.

"Something's wrong. There's someone slumped against the wall. I'm not sure if he's alive or not. But there is no one about inside. We have to go back and notify the Hokage," the girl hurriedly told her companion.

She jumped off from the fence and took off in a run. "Come on! Quick!" She urged the other girl.

"B-but… what about these?" The other pointed to the deer antlers and other medicinal items they were supposed to deliver.

"They're not important right now! Leave 'em there!" The other girl replied slowing down just a little bit. "Now, come on!" She yelled back to the other girl. After a second of hesitation, the younger girl quickly followed her companion, leaving the items on the ground.

OooO

The two girls reached the Hokage tower in no time at all. Still at a run, the two made it inside, "Shizune-sempai! Shizune-sempai! Something's wrong at the Hyuuga compound!" The two shouted as soon as they saw Shizune.

"Huh?! What? Come! Follow me," she instructed the two, making her way inside Tsunade's office, where the Godaime could be found sitting at her desk, scowling at a scroll. She looked up at the sound of the opening door and the commotion caused by the two excited genin.

Tsunade put down the scroll and shot Shizune an inquiring look. "What's the matter, Shizune?"

The two girls stood in front of Tsunade's desk, while Shizune walked around and stood behind Tsunade. "Well, girls. Go ahead and tell the Hokage," she instructed the two.

"Hokage-sama, all the Hyuugas have vanished!" The second girl told Tsunade in a rush.

"Nani?! What do you mean vanished?" Tsunade stood up and leaned across her desk, inadvertently shouting at the poor girls in her surprise.

"A-ano, there's no one in the compound. And… the only one I saw was the one slumped against the wall in the Hyuuga mansion. I-I don't know, but I think he's dead," the poor girl stammered out, ears still ringing from Tsunade's earlier outburst.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed upon hearing the last part of the girl's explanation. "Shizune, send a team of ANBU to check out the Hyuuga compound immediately!"

"Hai! Right away, Hokage-sama!" In less than five minutes, Shizune was back. The blond hokage and her assistant then proceeded to question the two genin further. After they've managed to extract all pertinent information, the two young girls were finally dismissed.

There's a pop, then a puff of smoke, after it cleared it showed an ANBU in a rabbit mask kneeling before the hokage.

"Takeru! Report!" Tsunade barked her instruction.

The ANBU captain immediately launched into a quick report of what they have discovered so far. "The Hyuuga compound is in uproar. Their Lady Hinata is missing and both Lord Hiashi and Neji-san are away at present."

"Abducted?"

"Seems that way, Hokage-sama," Takeru confirmed.

Tsunade turned to Shizune to bark out some more orders. "Find out where Lord Hiashi and Neji are. We need to send for them immediately. This day is going from bad to worse with new information that comes in," Tsunade started to rub her temple to alleviate the headache that's starting to pound in her head.

After giving a heavy sigh, Tsunade turned back to Takeru, "This is high priority! Perform a massive search of the village and of the vicinity. And I want a full investigation of what happened last night!"

"Right away, Hokage-sama!" With that confirmation, Takeru vanished in a swirl of fire.(1)

"Shizune, send for Team Kurenai. They'll want to know about this. Oh, and also send for Team Kakashi." In the middle of Tsunade's orders, Shikamaru walked in. He's just gotten back from a mission, but being the chief of the ANBU black ops, he was immediately made aware of the situation.

"Shikamaru, you certainly took your time getting here. Here, this is all we have at this time. I'll want your final evaluation before The Hyuuga returns to Konoha." Tsunade turned, handing him a report that was hastily put together without missing a beat.

Shikamaru just raised his eyebrows, but didn't bother to explain that he'd just returned from an S-rank mission. He understands the severity of the situation; the fact that he's fond of the timid heiress, makes it doubly troubling for him.

OooO

Several hours later:

Tsunade grimly studied the contingent of shinobi gathered around the oval table at the ANBU War Room, located several levels below the administration building. This place is the site where Konoha's covert operations are planned and top secret information is analyzed and dissected.

The group of shinobi Tsunade had gathered for the search and retrieval of the missing heiress are numbered among the elite in Konoha. Currently present are Team Kakashi – Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Sai; Hinata's former team mates, now Team Kurenai – Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Yuuhi Kurenai; Nara Shikamaru, head ANBU and the one leading the operation. He is accompanied by Takeru (team captain of the exploratory ANBU team), and lastly, Hyuuga Neji, the next in line to lead the Hyuuga clan and cousin to the Lady Hinata.

All of them are notable and talented shinobi. Some are legends in the making, while others are already legends in their own right. But all are powerful and strong. Deadly. Never to be underestimated.

"Hyuuga Hinata had been abducted from her room in the tower at the Hyuuga compound last night," Tsunade finally announced in a harsh voice.

"Who's responsible?" demanded Hyuuga Neji, freshly arrived back in Konoha -- grim face set in a deep scowl. Lord Hiashi is currently visiting Cha no Kuni (Tea Country). Their fastest bird had been sent, but he is not expected until the end of the week, even if he leaves the country immediately upon receipt of the urgent message.

Sakura looked at Neji, a small frown marring her usually affable face. Worry for her missing friend evident in her verdant eyes. Concern for her boyfriend could also be discerned in the look she threw him. She knows how Neji feels for his cousin – how protective he is of her.

The preliminaries and the chuunin exams wrought many changes in the Hyuuga prodigy, and they shaped him into the man he is today – tough, compassionate with a strong family sense. Having let go of his bitterness towards the main branch, he grew closer to his two younger cousins; burgeoning feelings of familial obligation toward his cousins, especially to the heiress he's held in contempt for a long time strengthened. Overtime, he developed high regards and esteem for the shy and gentle Hinata.

Hinata's subsequent retreat from society, and personally witnessing the hardship she had to go through caused Neji to treat her like a fragile and delicate princess, one to be kept and protected in the proverbial glass tower.

"We don't have complete details at this time," Shikamaru replied, rubbing his eyes wearily. He and his team were just finishing their mission when the kidnapping occurred. He's been without sleep for forty hours now having just returned back from it when the abduction was discovered. "Two genin on an errand to the compound were the catalyst in the discovery of the situation. At 0930 hours this morning, they reported to the Hokage the anomalies they found." He looked at Takeru, who is standing in the corner, wearing his ANBU mask. "Takeru here was the captain of the ANBU team sent to investigate. Please tell them what you found," Shikamaru addressing Takeru.

"As we entered the compound, a highly advanced genjutsu was immediately detected. It was part _Nehan Shouja no Jutsu - Temple of Nirvana Technique_ (Kabuto's mass-sleep spell) and part illusory where the compound looks normal if viewed from afar. It took our four-man cell to dispel it. Within minutes of dispelling it, we felt stirring within the compound. Contrary to what was initially reported, the Hyuuga clan members were still within the compound, they didn't vanish. We headed straight to the Hyuuga mansion to check out the body. We found him just stirring into wakefulness. No injury of any kind," Takeru finished.

"Where there any signs of a struggle?" Naruto asked, worry for the safety of his friend in the forefront of his mind.

"Very few," Takeru replied. "The patrol guards were found bound and gagged behind a tool shed. It was then that Lady Hinata was discovered missing."

"Is that it?" Tsunade asked.

"We searched the compound and the surrounding area. No clue as to who, what or how it was accomplished. Whoever did this made sure to cover their tracks pretty well," Takeru concluded.

"Well, that was just the initial investigation. What we have here now are two of our best trackers," Shikamaru interposed, referring to both Kiba and Shino.

Turning to the genjutsu mistress, "Kurenai-san, with genjutsu being your specialized field, we'll need you to work on any possible Hyuuga witnesses. Our initial questioning showed there's something there blocking whatever memories they have of the event. We're hoping that you'll be able to unlock whatever it is," Shikamura tells her. "No pressure, by the way," he tagged in that last part.

"We'll break up into three groups each having a member with tracking abilities. Kakashi-san, since you have Pakkun, you will be teamed up with Naruto. Neji and Sai, you will be teamed up with Kiba. Sakura and I will go with Shino." Shikamaru finished informing the group of his plans.

"Any questions? No? Alright, we'll re-convene here tomorrow at 0800 hours."

Everyone stood up, gathered the files provided to them and filed out of the door. All anxious to study the information they have and take whatever rest they could. Tomorrow will be a long day.

OooO

Once Neji reached the Hyuuga compound, he immediately questioned the guards in charge of the security details within the compound. The Hyuuga soldier left in charge was especially questioned at length. The total collapse of the security and defense during his watch is a big blow to him personally and which tarnished his family's honor. The abduction of their beloved Lady Hinata intensified the shame and dishonor he felt.

In order to re-claim his loss of honor, the disgraced soldier requested and was granted the permission to commit _seppuku _(ritual suicide by disembowelment).

OooO

At exactly 0800 hours the next day, the teams are once again gathered around the oval table, with the exception of Kurenai, who is at the Hyuuga mansion conducting her own interview of the people present that night. Tension in the room is palpable. Some are torn – they are eager to have the operation underway already, but at the same time, they are also nervous of what they may find out there.

Shikamaru handed each group a piece of Hinata's clothing bearing her scent. He once again went over the plans and maps for each group to take; took a moment for a last minute briefing, and they were off. Each team taking the opposite direction from the others. Each following Hinata's scent. Each following the crisscross pattern that Sasuke and his group took the night of the abduction.

Hinata's scent eventually led each team to the Valley of the End, in one exact spot. Then dead end. Her scent vanished. Neither Kakashi's dog nins, nor Kiba's highly developed sense of smell, and not Shino's bugs could find a trace of her scent beyond that spot. Neji activated his byakugan trying to find a clue, anything to lead them to her location. Kakashi uncovered his sharingan with the same intention, hoping to catch with his special eye ability whatever they may have missed. Naruto sent out his numerous bunshins all over the place for the search. Sai used his choujuu giga (super beast imitation drawing), sending all types of animals to search. All to no avail.

Sasuke did a thorough job of creating the diversion. He covered their tracks very well indeed.

"Dammit! We're missing something!" Exclaimed the kyuubi jinchuuriki, unwilling to accept that they've lost the trail and not ready to give up the search. For once, Kiba and Shino are in full agreement with the excitable blonde and secretly grateful to have him on their side in this instance. Truth to say, everyone close and dear to Hinata is grateful and is counting on Naruto's infamous tenacity and resolve. They know that once Naruto set his mind on something, nothing could get in the way of him accomplishing his goal. He will serve as their own personal talisman and the light of hope in the long days to come.

It was a very disappointed and very frustrated group that eventually returned to Konoha. Mind you, they did not easily give up after the Valley of the End. They each re-traced their steps and covered the grounds twice, thrice, checking and re-checking every nook and cranny they encountered. But Hinata and her abductor(s) simply vanished into thin air.

The same questions in everybody's mind will go unanswered for a long time – **'Who took Hinata? And why?' **

No one had any answer… except for the person who sent the rejection letter to Sasuke.

OooO

A/N: I wasn't going to show Konoha's side in the aftermath of the abduction, but it just happened that way…

It's a little shorter than the previous chapters, but I hope you guys like it…

(1) Borrowed from Naruto Shippuden Episode 53. Looked hella cool.

And to answer the question I'm sure will be asked… no the person who sent the phony rejection won't be revealed until the latter part of the story… still several chapters in the future… that means y'all have to continue reading to find out who…

Hehehehe… ain't I a stinker?? :o)

REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.


	9. Chapter 9 Settling In

Dream of Future

By Zetnnik

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and characters, just borrowing…

Rated: M

OooO

Otogakure: A few days after the wedding

Sasuke parried Kimimaro's sword, "This marriage was supposed to be a convenience. My wife was supposed to keep my home and present me with children and generally exist to make life easy for me, at least that was my expectation. Was that unreasonable?" Sasuke asked Kimimaro while they continued their deadly dance with their swords.

Kimimaro looked thoughtful for a moment as he digested Sasuke's comment. "I guess it had worked like that for some, but from what I can see, it is usually the woman who calls the tune."

"Hmm," Sasuke grunted, it was his turn to be silent and process Kimimaro's words. "That's ridiculous!" He snapped after he'd had the time to consider Kimimaro's opinions and then discard them. "The gods made man calm, capable of reason, and not be ruled by his emotions. Man is also stronger and wiser. Obviously they meant for him to be in charge." As though to emphasize it, Sasuke swung his kusanagi and brought it straight down at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro grinned, leaped back, and parried with his own weapon, a chokuto (long straight sword) just like Sasuke's kusanagi, but his was made out of his own bone _(A/N: gross, I know, but this is Kimimaro)._ The sounds of battle could be heard clearly across the training field. Soon there was a small gathering of men and children by the wayside, watching as two supremely powerful shinobi battle it out.

"Maybe," Kimimaro said, showing no signs of exertion from their sword play, "but a man doesn't particularly care who's in charge as long as he gets to enjoy himself. Once he's married, and he gets all the responsibilities that come with a marriage, a woman will make sure that he's always aware of those responsibilities. Who do you think is in charge then?" Kimimaro slashed the air in front of Sasuke as their swords met again.

"No, marriage was for the woman's benefit. She gets a man to take care of her and her children… the man gets what?" Kimimaro shook his head in rejection as he thrust his sword at Sasuke.

"Children to perpetuate his bloodline? Sons to carry on his name?" Sasuke suggested, parrying the attack smoothly.

Kimimaro expressed his amusement at Sasuke's seeming naïveté with a quick laugh, "That may be, but I've known many women who'd let other men in her bed aside from her husband. Should she happen to get pregnant on those times… then what?" He plunged again, coming from a different angle this time, aiming to slash off Sasuke's legs from under him.

Sasuke grinned at the strategy and moved too swiftly to be seen, coming up behind Kimimaro and forcing him to turn. "Do you not plan to marry then?" Sasuke asked as they locked swords.

Kimimaro pushed with his sword and did a few back-flips, landing several feet away from Sasuke. "Me? Oh hell, no! I wouldn't mind more than a few sons, but I don't need marriage for that, only a willing woman or two, or three…" His grin flashed white as he made his pronouncement. "And there's no lack of those."

"You said it yourself, you wouldn't know if the child was yours," Sasuke reminded him.

"I can count to nine as well as you. Besides, a man will need to know how to keep control of his woman, and not give her the opportunity – or the need – to let others in her bed."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "And when a woman is beautiful and tempting?"

"Then he'd better be fast and damn good with a sword, my friend, damn good indeed."

Sasuke grunted, dug his feet into the soft ground, took a flying leap and knocked Kimimaro on to the ground. His heart's brother landed hard on his back and shot him a rueful smile. "Not bad, Lord Uchiha, not bad at all. But shouldn't marriage have dulled your sword and slowed you down just a little?"

Sasuke sighed and sheathed his kusanagi, and offered a hand to help Kimimaro up. They had dueled often the years and stood almost even in number of wins. Any conflict between them was saved for the training field; in all other matters, each stood strong beside the other.

"Not this marriage," he said as they walked beside their packs and each took a gulp of cool water from the bottles they brought. "I swear, she hasn't missed a chance to irk me," Sasuke sighed, as he lowered his bottled water.

"Your sweet, gentle bride?" Kimimaro laughed. "But I see her everywhere, interested in everything, inquiring about all sorts of things. She obviously takes her responsibility to run your household seriously. I swear, in the short time that you've been married, she's been in every corner of this place."

Sasuke grimaced. Kimimaro spoke the truth. Hinata was a veritable whirlwind, seemingly busy everywhere at once. The woman didn't stop moving from dawn to dusk. And she had an opinion about everything, a suggestion; different ideas on how this or that should be done. Worse yet, she need only murmur a request and people stumble over each other to fulfill her request. Well, not all people, Hatsu looked like she'd swallowed a mouthful of vinegar whenever she was near Hinata. Some of the other women, those he vaguely knew to be Hatsu's friends, seemed to be following her lead.

A frown darkened Sasuke's face. The last thing he needed was a war among the women. He really did not have the time to be dealing with that. Sasuke sometimes wished for the simpler days when he didn't have the responsibilities and care of the whole village. In those days, he only dealt with things he wished to. He was perfectly fine in ignoring things that did not concern him, or even those that did concern him. Those where the days when all he cared about was gaining power, and in attaining his goal. The days when he'd take off whenever he wanted. But now… a leader had no such luxury. He now had to do what was best for all. And that, Sasuke decided, was to stop this problem with his bride before it could go any further.

"She's just settling in," he murmured. "That's all."

Kimimaro laughed. "Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

Sasuke's only answer was a grunt. He strode off in the direction he'd last seen Hinata, only to discover that she was nowhere to be found. He'd checked all the possible places that she could be, but no one seemed to pinpoint exactly where she was.

"I have no idea, Sasuke-sama," Hatsu said with cold pleasure when he finally broke down and asked her if she knew where his wife had gone. Seeing Sasuke's annoyance plainly showing on his face, "If you don't mind my saying, the Lady Hinata seems to be a very headstrong individual, perhaps the result of an overly privileged upbringing," Hatsu boldly added.

Sasuke did not appreciate hearing any criticism of his wife, but he had to admit, if only to himself, that Hatsu may have a point. Hinata's family seemed to have given her virtually free reign to live as she pleased. They even allowed her to live away from their protection and establish her own household.

OooO

"Look! Bloodroot," Hinata said easing the plant from the soil, ensuring the root was kept intact. Hinata happily displayed her find on the palm of her hand. "I never thought I'd see it here. It's excellent for bronchial problems and severe throat infections. An overdose can be fatal, so it must be taken in small doses when being taken internally," Hinata cautioned. "We cultivate this Konoha as it is endangered. We should start that here too," she added as she carefully placed it in the sack she had, along with the other mosses, lichens and plants she'd already found and picked. Smiling, Hinata got up from her kneeling position and lightly wiped her hands on her skirt to brush off any remaining soil.

"It's amazing how you know so much," Mai said shyly. The young servant was still a little shy around Hinata, but had lost some of her reservations after having been in her company for several hours now, helping her find and collect herbs. "My mother had a little skill in healing, but nothing compared to what you know. How did you learn so much, my lady?"

Hinata hesitated a little and chose her words carefully. "I've always been interested in herbs and healing ever since I was a child. I was lucky that my father and my cousin encouraged me in my interest and helped me in any way they could in my education. I was doubly lucky that the best healer in all the countries combined is also our own Godaime Hokage, I learned a lot from her."

"You were lucky…," Mai started to say, but paused when they felt a gust of wind and the sudden materialization of Sasuke in front of them. The young woman was so startled that she gave a helpless "eep" as she lost her footing at her involuntary step back.

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered. She was not as startled as Mai was for she recognized the minute trace of chakra Sasuke had allowed to leak out. She shot Sasuke a sour look as she turned and helped the poor girl up from where she fell on the ground. Hinata was both relieved and annoyed that it was Sasuke and not the outside danger they had thought. But really, what was the man thinking for frightening them so?

He had barely said a word to her in the past few days since their wedding; had hardly acknowledged her existence despite her efforts to be a good wife, as she had resolved to be. Not only had she taken a vow and sworn during their wedding to be a good wife, she recognized that the success of this marriage will help in cementing the peace they all crave. Yet looking at Sasuke, the former avenger of the last of the Uchihas, now the lord of Otogakure, she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe she bit off more that she could chew? Normally, Hinata was the most even-tempered woman she knew, but something about her new husband brought out feelings she barely recognized that threatened to shatter the serenity that she endeavored to cloak herself with.

Sasuke looked from his errant wife to the servant girl beside her. He pointedly looked at Mai. "Go."

The girl paled and visibly shook from head to foot, but incredibly, she did not immediately go as ordered. Instead, she looked at her mistress questioningly, "Lady?"

Without taking her gaze away from infuriated presence in front of her, Hinata assured the frightened girl, "It's all right. You go on. The Lord Sasuke will stay with me."

Mai shot the mighty lord of Otogakure a last frightened glance before hurrying off. Sasuke glowered at his wife, the servant's disobedience forgotten, as he took in Hinata's glowing appearance. Her beauty enhanced under the sunlight, her look of annoyance unmistakable.

His gaze narrowed at that. She was annoyed? _She?_ What right did she have to be annoyed about anything? Wasn't he the one who'd been denying himself these past few days in allowing her time to heal?

_She's annoyed?_

Sasuke took a purposeful step towards her. He was given the satisfaction to see her take a quick step back before she caught herself. She stood her ground, hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"You're trampling on the plants I was about to collect."

Sasuke was thunderstruck. He can't believe that she's not doing everything in her power to placate him. Instead she's prattling on about – "Plants?"

"Plants. Herbs," Hinata tried to explain, her tone the soul of patience. "For the herb garden. I looked, I truly looked, but there is none. I don't think there has ever been one. So it has to be started, and these plants are to be the beginning."

Sasuke could not believe what he was hearing. She wanted a garden? She left the safety of his home, without first obtaining his permission, alone except for the company of one lone girl because she wanted a garden?

Sasuke was so infuriated he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as he growled into her face, "This isn't Konoha, wife. And you are no longer the pampered daughter of an overindulgent parent. This is Otogakure – a hard place filled with hard people. Your privileged life was a thing of the past. The luxuries you've enjoyed are no more. You will learn to live without them, as you will also learn to.." Sasuke was about to instruct Hinata further about learning to obey him in everything and at all times when she stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"Luxuries? A garden is not a luxury. At least not the type of garden I had in mind."

Sasuke had stopped shaking her, but did not let go of his hold on her nor did his visage lose any of its fierceness. Hinata thought maybe he just did not understand what she was trying to say.

"I told you I am a healer. You brought me my medicine chest, but soon the herbs and medicines I have there will need to be replenished as they get used up. These plants and others I expect to find are important to that," Hinata explained.

"You're thinking of using your herbs and medicines here?" Sasuke asked as he let go of her. "People here in Otogakure are hardened people. They are not used to much cosseting as people in Konoha are. And you're forgetting Orochimaru and Kabuto. After all the atrocities those two had perpetrated on them, people here are suspicious of potions and medicines. They basically stick to simple remedies – fire to a wound if it won't heal, knife to a limb if it must come off. They are simple remedies, and may be a bit harsh to outsiders, but they are sufficient for them."

Sasuke could see that his words had distressed his gentle wife. Hinata was in fact horrified by what she heard. This confirmed her observation of the past few days. She had noticed that people of Otogakure looked to be enjoying robust health, but if what Sasuke had said was true, that meant that anyone with weaker constitution did not live very long in this place.

"B-but what about a sick child or a… a woman suffering from childbirth? What about them? Do they just suffer in pain and just give up and die? Will they reject treatment if it's available and was being offered? I can't believe that all people here could be so cruel and ignorant!"

Sasuke stared in wonderment at his naïve little wife. He hadn't had contact with anyone like her in a long time. No, actually, Sasuke didn't believe that he'd ever met anyone like her before. None of the women he'd ever had contact with were as gentle and caring as his beautiful wife, nor as softhearted – none of the women in Oto, not Karin or even Sakura – his former teammate from his genin days, were anything like Hinata.

"I am a healer," she insisted stubbornly. "I can't just ignore the pain and suffering of others if it is within my power to alleviate it." Hinata stood proudly in front of Sasuke, but inside, she was quaking and trying to imagine what she would do if she were forbade to practice her life's calling. She knew… she knew that she would shrivel up and die if she were to live among these people and have to see their suffering and feel their pain, but not be allowed to help them.

Sasuke surveyed his wife. He could tell this was something very important to her. He couldn't understand why. He supposed it had something to do with her overly tender nature. But then again, perhaps it's not such a bad thing for a woman to be caring. There might even be some benefit to it.

"I suppose it would be OK if you cared for the women and children," Sasuke relented. He figured there was no harm in allowing her that much.

Hinata was relieved to hear his consent. She wasn't totally satisfied by it, but she'd take it… for now. Silently, she vowed that her arrogant and pigheaded of a husband would not only acknowledge her contribution to the care and welfare of his people, not just the women and children, but ALL of his people – including the men, and thank her for it.

"Thank you, it's a start," she said to Sasuke who frowned at her words. She hastily added, "I'll need an assistant," looking directly in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. His wife was certainly not timid when it came to getting what she wanted. He wondered what it would be like if one was the object of her desire. Would she be as aggressive?

"An assistant?"

"Yes, an assistant. Someone to help me gather the herbs and plants. Assist in the mixing of potions and medicines. Help with patients," Hinata quickly enumerated. "How about Mai?" She asked Sasuke, her face lit up hopefully.

Sasuke shrugged. "Do as you like."

Sasuke stiffened at the glowing smile she gave him. It just occurred to him that they were alone, and some distance away from anything. The past few days should have been enough for her to heal, at least he hoped so. Sasuke was very much aware that their wedding night, instead of slaking his hunger for his wife, only served to whet his appetite for her even more and he didn't think that he could wait any longer.

Hinata felt Sasuke's sudden tensing. She warily looked at him and noticed the change in his demeanor, the different light that sprung in his eyes. She didn't understand and didn't know what to make of it.

As Hinata watched him, it was brought home to her once again that her husband was an extraordinarily handsome man. He possessed immense strength tempered by grace. And the way he's looking at her… _'Oh my…'_ Hinata hopelessly thought to herself, her mouth going dry all of a sudden. She had the sudden urge to touch him, to trace the chiseled lines of his face, caress the thick strands of ebony hair, run her fingers on that hard, muscled chest… Hinata stopped. Eyes widening as she became conscious of her thoughts. To hide her embarrassment and the flush she could feel was heating up her face; she bent down to pick up her sack from the ground.

As if reading her wayward thoughts, Sasuke's smirk deepened. He reached out a large hand to take the sack from her, which Hinata refused to relinquished, all to no avail of course. Slowly, but steadily Sasuke pulled his wife towards him.

"S-Sasuke…," Hinata started to say his name.

"Shh…," Sasuke whispered as he closed his arms around her and tipped back her head in order to claim her mouth for a kiss with ruthless thoroughness. As soon as their lips touched, Sasuke wanted to lose himself in her, wanted to feel again the delight he felt on their wedding night and have her feel the same.

Swiftly, allowing her no time to protest, he laid her gently down on the leaf strewn ground. He kissed her brow, her cheekbones, the side of her neck… all the while his hands were busily divesting her of the simple yukata she was wearing.

Hinata softly gave out a small whimper. He meant to do this now? Here? Where anyone could come along at any moment? But she couldn't seem to find it in her heart to object. She was actually eager to experience again those feelings his touch had elicited from her on their wedding night.

Hinata frantically pushed away his kimono off his back, laying bare to her touch his powerful chest – the smooth texture of his warm skin. Her sensed whirled, but she refused to let herself think, or doubt . No hesitation.

Sasuke was surprised at her eagerness, but wasted no time to take advantage of it. He knew in the back of his mind that he should slow down. After only a few days, she may still be feeling a little tender. He did not want to hurt her. Praying for patience, Sasuke reached down to free himself. He hesitated only a bit before what little control he had snapped and he drove within her.

OooO

Long moments passed before Sasuke was again aware of anything; he found himself slumped on top of Hinata, pleasure still reverberating through him. He's pleased to see that she was as disoriented as he when she opened her eyes and gazed into his.

Hinata gave Sasuke a shy smile and said, "I…it's not always like this, is it?" Then she proceeded to answer her own question. "I mean if it is, then nothing will ever get done. Everyone would want to do this all the time. I guess it's just as well that men need time to recover…"

Her last comment caused Sasuke's eyebrow to quirk upward. "Excuse me?"

"Well, the four days since our wedding night seemed hardly enough time for recovery. Does it really take that long?"

Sasuke gave a little twitch as he finally grasped what she meant. His eyes narrowed as he plopped himself on an elbow and gazed at her. "You thought I needed the four days to recover from making love to you?"

"Oh, no… no, please, don't take that as a criticism…," Hinata was appalled that she may have inadvertently insulted her husband.

"Listen, wife. I left you alone these past few days in deference to your virginal state on our wedding night. It allowed you the time to heal. Rest assured that I don't feel any such restrictions now," Sasuke told her. And he proceeded to show her just how eager he was to be exercising his husbandly duties and benefits.

"OH," was all Hinata was able to say before she was once again swept away by passion.

OooO

A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, it felt a little blah to me...

Recent happenings in the manga kinda turned me off a little on Sasuke... .

Makes me want to thump him!

Anyways... please read and review...


End file.
